Total Drama Camp Wawanakwa
by RainbowCloudArt
Summary: Welcome to TDCW! 20 campers will spend a series of weeks competing for 1 million dollars! 10 girls and 10 boys will be staying at the crummy old summer camp from the first season. There will be alliances, relationships, heartbreaks, grudges and bone breaking challenges. (Originally owned by SilentScreaming1944)
1. Episode 1: Manhunt

**Episode 1 "Manhunt"**

**Author's Note (VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS!): Hey there all you rainbow cloud believers! So I adopted this story from SilentScreaming1944 and have been hard at work editing it into something of my own and changing it in little ways so that it's not completely different from the original, but it's still my own. I hope you like the new improved version of this story cause so far Silent likes it, and it was her story to begin with! Also, my friend (who I know in real life) Field Empathy was helping me edit this. (She rage quit for some odd reason though...) What's weird is she doesn't even like the show! (I honestly can't see why she wouldn't! The show is AMAZING!) Also, I'm going to try and set this story up so that each chapter is an episode and I'll be adding in more stuff so that there's more character development for the characters voted off early. There will also be commercials in the chapters for other stories that I think you should read so if you want to leave suggestions for other stories for me to advertise, that would be AWESOME!**

**Stories advertized in this chapter (in order)**

**-****Athena****: written by RainbowCloudArt (myself) (on fictionpress)**

**-****Outcast****: written by SilentScreaming1944 (original owner of this story) (on fictionpress)**

**-****Total Drama Forest****: written by mouse80 (on fanfiction)**

**Also, another little note, I will still have you guys vote once I get episode 3 up by using the poll thingy, so keep an eye out for that because it will let you know who you can vote for! However, if you don't have an account and can't vote that way, you can always vote in a review. Though, if I need a specific character to be voted off to follow the plot of the story, I will be sure to let you know in the beginning Author's Note of the story so that you don't think I'm just denying your ability to vote. Remember when Harold sabotaged the votes to get Courtney off in season 1, what if I have something like that happen (which I most likely will at some point for added drama), then I can't have you vote just to change it to have some other character voted off! That would be harsh! Or, if I'm trying to lean towards a certain character being voted off, I might not let you vote if I'm not sure you'll vote for them or not, though I think most of you will vote for a reason, right? You wouldn't just vote at random, would you?**

**Anyway, if you have any ideas as to what the challenges should be, let me know because that would be a great help!**

**Also, this thing is seriously about 30 pages on word!**

**On with the story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or the characters that aren't Owen, Richard, or John. I own only those three. I give complete credit to the creators of all things that aren't mine. Also, I might end up using some colorful language (even though I never curse in real life), so if you don't want your characters to curse, let me know as soon as possible. If you don't contact me about this, I'll just let your character curse. Okay?**_

* * *

"What's up everybody! I'm your charming host, Chris McLean, here spending yet **another** eight or so weeks with a whole new cast. This time, we are back at Camp Wawanakwa after it has recently been cleaned of all traces of toxic waste that were here last season. So now that the health department has deemed this island habitable again, our producers decided, 'why not make a totally new season of Total Drama?' And this time we have a whole new cast... again... And look, here's the first boat now!" Chris cheers.

An old boat rides up and dumps off a shorter boy. The boy stumbles all the way over to the other side of the dock, tiredly dragging an overstuffed black duffle bag behind him.. He's more on the shorter side, and has a gap toothed smile that soon fades once he sees Chris.

"Danny! Dude, what's up?" Chris says in his cheery voice.

"Uh…the sky?" Danny asks, unsure of how to respond to the overly friendly greeting.

Chris stares at him blankly. "Moving On…our next contestant, Roxy, has arrived!'

A shorter girl wearing a blue tank top underneath a white hoodie, black jeans and white flats; hops off the boat. She has waist long light brown curly hair and side bangs, pale blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Hey Chris…" Roxy drawls, sounding a little bit bored.

"Hey Roxy, go stand over there." Chris declares, pointing over to the dock. She walks over, and becomes immediately grossed out, because Danny has his finger up his nose. She gags and stands as far away from him as possible.

The next boat's going a little too fast and a very nauseous looking girl hobbles off the boat. She has dark skin; long, wavy black hair; and honey, hazel colored eyes.

"Trudi! How are you doing?" Chris greets, sporting his million dollar smile.

"Not- so- good-." Replies Trudi, holding her stomach.

"Too bad. Now go stand over there." Chris orders, his smile morphing into something eerily sadistic.

Trudi reluctantly staggers over to to other side of the dock.

A very loud boat pulls up and three people get off. Two guys, and one girl.

"Of all the people I had to be stuck here on this TV show, it had to be you two pompous jerks!" Complains the female. She is shorter than the two guys by a few inches, and has thick, curly, coffee brown hair that reaches her collarbone, with side bangs and layers. She has pale skin and icy blue eyes.

"You're not much better, Owen!" Yells the shorter of the two males, even though he still has a few inches over her. He has short, slightly scruffy chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Shut **up**, Richard!" Owen growls as she storms over to the other campers.

"Do I get a say in this argument?" Jokes the other boy with a smirk. He's taller than Richard by a few inches, has caramel brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Zip it, John!" Owen and Richard yell in unison before glaring at each other.

"Owen, Richard, John! Glad you could make it in one piece!" Jokes Chris, ignoring the eye daggers that are thrown his way.

Another boat pulls up, revealing a rather dark and dreary person.

She has a blood red tank top under a black leather mini jacket, black skinny jeans and dark red converse.

"Marcel! What's happenin?" Chris cheers, attempting to sound cool and failing.

Marcel just stares at him flatly. Then walks over and stands beside John, who offers a half-hearted wave.

A very loud, musical boat pulls up and a boy with an electric guitar over his shoulder hops off.

"**Hello, Total Drama!**" Booms Kevin.

"**Hello Kevin!**" Mimics Chris.

Kevin walks over to the rest of the contestants and smiles at them. He mostly receives blank stares.

His smile slowly fades.

~Commercial Break~

_I'm Samantha. Known as The Psycho to the rest of the world. My mom used to tell me that I was just like her when she was little, but she didn't know my secret identity._

A young girl with black wavy hair and icy blue eyes is seen running across the rooftops of tall city buildings that eerily kiss night sky.

_When I was younger I worked as an assassin for my dad's society alongside my brother Griffin. Being that we had mastered the art of sorcery, as well as many different weapons made us some of the deadliest assassins in the world._

Psychotic brown and green patterns that were splattered over her skin become visible as her eyes begin to glow a vibrant purple color.

_My dad trained us day in and day out to be cold blooded killers, and let's just say I did a lot of things that I'm not proud of._

*Lighting flash*

A small room is now seen where the mayor of the city, a pudgy man with salt and pepper hair, is lost in a sound sleep.

*Lightning flash*

The young mystic girl appears at the mayor's bedside instantaneously, laughing with an evil grin plastering her scarred face. She then quietly leans over the sleeping old man and softly whispers "Boo".

"Whaaaa!" The old man yelled in a startle. "A little girl? What is this, some sort of twisted prank?"

The girl smiled innocently and shook her head "Oh no, Mr. Mayor. I could never prank anyone."

She then teleports to the other side of the mayor's bed and taps his shoulder.

"W-wait a minute." The mayor stuttered. "I've heard of you before. Aren't you The Psy-psy-..."

"You don't even want to **know**!" the Psycho screamed as she smashed his head murderously with a hammer.

_Later that night when Dad got home, he explained to us that our mom had been killed in a car crash that day on the way home from work, and that I'd never see her again._

_After losing our mom, Griffin snuck me off to live with another family under a different name because he didn't think it was good for me to think the things I did were okay._

* * *

The morning sun shines radiantly through a school window upon dozens of drowsy elementary school students.

The teacher walks to the front of the classroom and folds her hands together."Class, I have exciting news! We have a new student today! I would like you to meet Owen Roberts."

Just then the girl with dark wavy hair and icy blue eyes enters the room looking bored and unimpressed.

"You can go take a seat next to Alecia." The teacher instructed gesturing towards a preppy looking girl that was studying quietly in the back of the classroom.

_I had to learn to live like a regular girl, and protected my secret at all costs._

* * *

Owen is carrying her bags and walking alongside a young lady in her twenties. The lady bent down so that she was eye level with the young girl and looks directly into her eyes.

"Mart and Jane may not be able to see through your little act, but I do. Now please tell me, **Samantha**, why are you really here?" she yelled venomously.

A look of worry spread across Owens face "Who's Samantha?"

"You know damn right who you are and you know that I know so why bother trying to hide the fact that you're The Psycho?" the lady hissed.

"Excuse me, but I'm not The Psycho! Why would you think that?" Owen questioned innocently.

The lady brushed her hair back over her shoulder, "I've been following you around for a while now. I've seen you without your mask. Just admit it so I can send you off to—"

"Your time is up." Owen yelled insanely in an authentic Russian accent.

The chandelier conveniently located above the lady started to shake.

Owen smiled and gave an innocent wave as the chandelier crashed down on her, crushing her.

Owen laughed as blood poured over the floor.

* * *

_And though I tried to leave my old life as the Psycho behind me, the past has a funny way of catching up with you...and when you least expect it._

Owen is gracefully performing the violin on stage in front of a large audience in a dressed up, pompous concert hall. When suddenly...

_Crash!_

A boy with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes wearing a superhero costume crashes into the hall through the skylight and lands on the stage in a thud, followed by Griffin and their father.

The older man smiled "Samantha, you've certainly grown weak during your little... hiatus." He then dragged the girl off to the wing of the stage and let her go. Owen turned to face the dark man in a fighting stance. "Let's see how much you remember from your hand-to-hand combat training, shall we?" he continued in a drunken stutter.

The two began to brawl. Owen had the upper hand and was clearly winning the fight when she was lifted off the ground by some invisible force right as she was about to be incinerated.

Another hero, a sorceress was now in combat with the old man, but was losing the battle quickly.

As the man went to strike down the sorceress with a final blow, Owens eyes beamed a light periwinkle and the man began to hunch over moaning in pain.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The man sang psychotically. "I know you're here, Psycho, so why don't you come out and play with the new heroes? They're lots of fun!"

"The Psycho's here?" The sorceress asked sarcastically. "Isn't she dead?"

The man smiled sadistically "That's what we wanted you to think. Besides, someone with as much power as her could never die. She is the strongest of our entire kind"

* * *

_I have changed my ways since I was a child and have even joined a team of hero's._

An older looking Owen is seen dressed as a masked archer and is fighting off a monster alongside three other heroes'

_They are the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. I can't even count how many times they have saved my butt... literally._

* * *

One of the hero's with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes is seen carrying a deathly looking Owen in his arms at lightning speed.

"I'm tired." She muttered weakly.

"Hey! C'mon, stay with me!" The speedy hero's voice pleads frantically.

"Why?" She asked lazily.

"You almost died! I thought you were dead!" He practically screamed his voice cracking.

* * *

_They have been there with me through the thick and thin of things, good times and bad._

_If they only knew about my past...knew about all the terrible things I've done..._

_But they won't._

_That is a secret I will take with me to my grave... Samantha's grave._

_My name is Owen Roberts, and I am The Teen Archer._

~End of Commercial Break~

"Welcome back to Total Drama Camp Wawanakwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean. And we're back with 8 of our not so lovely contestants!" Chris McLean announces.

"Who are you calling 'not so lovely', McLean! Let's see who's really not so lovely after this!" Yells Owen as she throws her shoe at him. In his failed attempt to duck, he loses his balance and falls head first into the water.'

"**AHHH**! **My hair**!" Chris screams, frantically splashing around.

A laughing Roxy and K haul Chris out of the water. He regains his footing and resumes the show.

"After that random act of insanity." Chris begins as he throws Owen her sopping wet shoe. "I suggest we get on with the show!" He immediately returns to his regular cheery attitude.

A tall, slightly muscular, pale boy hops off the boat with big broad smile, his spiky, darkish blonde hair going every which way.

"Andrew! What's up, man!" Chris calls, still soaked all the way down to the bone.

"Hey Chris, nice to meet you. I'm really excited to be here!" Exclaims Andrew as he walks over to where most of the girls are standing.

"Hello ladies." Andrew says in what he probably thinks of as being seductive yet charming, but really seems more creepy.

Roxy and Trudi slowly back away while Owen gets all up in his face.

"Talk to me like that again, and let's see what happens." Owen threatens darkly, her icy glare cutting right through his soul, scaring the bejeezus out of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, I was just kidding!" He says nervously, putting his hands up in front of his face and backing away.

"Sure you were." Owen says sarcastically as she turns, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Dude, you shouldn't mess with Owen!" Richard says between laughs, pointing at Andrew.

"Wow, drama already!" Chris says, looking surprised. "Oh well, our next contestant has arrived!"

The next boat pulls up, but no one is there.

"Strange. I thought for sure someo-" Chris starts before he gets cut off.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!" Yells a figure, popping its head out from behind a trapdoor on the boat.

"AHHH!" Chris screams, much like a little girl.

"I sure got you, McLean!" Laughs a tall girl with long, wavy black hair under a black graffiti baseball cap.

"**You did not**!" Chris says defensively, wagging his finger in a chastising manner towards the girl. "Anyways, this is Ivy everybody!" Chris declares, returning to his normal cheery voice.

"Hey everyone!" Ivy cackles, a devilish grin spreading across her face. She then casually walks up next to Andrew. "Nice to meet you! I'm Ivy." Ivy holds her hand out to Andrew.

"Nice to meet you too, Ivy. I'm single- I mean Andrew." He says, reaching out to shake her hand.

When their hands meet, Andrew receives a jolt of electricity from Ivy's concealed hand shocker.

"**Ow**! What was that for?" Andrew whines, rubbing his hand gently.

"Oh nothing, I just thought it would be funny!" She cheers, smiling sadistically at him. He then proceeds to glare at her as Chris bursts out laughing.

"That was priceless! I wish we got that on tape! Oh wait, we did!" Chris exclaims as another boat arrives. A boy with a plain red t-shirt, black pants and brown sneakers hops off the boat with his hands in his pockets, whistling proudly.

"Okay, I'll give, what did you do?" Roxy asks sarcastically.

"Me? I just like whistling is all. In the last twenty four hours, has it become a crime or something?" The boy jokes as he walks up to Roxy, waiting for an answer.

"What? No it hasn't." She states, looking very confused and a little ticked off.

"I thought so. I'm Dryden by the way, and you are?" He asks, a grin forming on his face.

"Roxy, my name's Roxy. Nice to meet you Dryden." She says, grinning slightly as well.

"Okay, okay, enough of the meet and greet! I want to get done with this before Chef starts cooking!" Chris grumbles in annoyance.

A rather broken down, rusty old boat barely makes it's way over to the dock before breaking down. A smaller girl with long, thick, wavy, ombre, belly length hair with pinned up side bangs climbs off of the boat avoiding the slowly crumbling boat stairs.

"Alyson! Boy am I glad that boat didn't fall apart before you got here." Chris jokes as she directs an icy glare his way.

"I am **not** in the mood, McLean. **Not** in the mood." She shoots fiercely back at him.

"I can respect that." He replies, reassuring her that all is well.

A small boat arrives next and a girl and a boy hop off. The girl isn't paying attention as the boy rambles on about stuff.

"I just don't see why you even wanted to be on this show, Shae… It's just gonna be a lot of drama..." The boy states, sounding a little ticked off.

"Well, unlike you, Tanner, I wanted to be on this show." Shae replies in irritation.

"I wanted to come here too, Shae! You don't know everything about me!" He replies, defending his pride.

"I actually do, Tanner. You are my twin brother after all." Shae snaps.

"Naïve!" He taunts.

"Vulnerable!" She replies firmly.

"Lunatic!" He yells, completely losing his last nerve.

"**Retarded**!" She yells vehemently, getting in his face with the worlds most deadly scowl on her face.

"Okay, okay, settle down! I still have six more campers to introduce and we're burning precious heat!" Chris says as Shae goes over and stands next to Marcel and Roxy. Tanner stomps over and stands next to Andrew and Dryden, crossing his arms.

A rather colorful, shorter girl with light blonde hair. But what really stands out are the different color streaks in her hair; she has fiery orange and purple streaks on one side, and poison green and turquoise on the other side, but it suits her nicely.

"Lex! Wow you look really colorful!" Beams Chris as he just stares at the many colors mixed into her head.

"Thanks Chris! I'm excited to be here with everybody!" She says, sounding unnaturally cheerful.

She walks up to Marcel and sticks out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Lex. What's your name?" She asks, awaiting an answer from Marcel.

Marcel just glares at her, signaling for her to continue on and leave her alone.

"Okay..." Lex says, moving on to Andrew who quickly starts a conversation.

A boat that looks surprisingly better than the rest pulls up and a very handsome boy wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and converse shoes hops off the boat.

"Hello Desmond! Very glad you could make it!" Cheers Chris, beaming his million-dollar smile.

"I am very glad to be here, Chris." Replies Desmond as he walks over to the now fawning girls.

"Hello ladies, and may I say it is an honor to be here with fine girls such as yourselves." He says with a very Alejandro like fraise.

"Drop dead you skeez." Marcel warns, shooting a deadly glare his way.

"Mademoiselle, I am sorry if I have offended you. Please accept my most sincere apologies." He requests, taking a few steps towards her.

"Let me think about that... Nope. I know your type, you're the type of person like that Alejan-dork person from season three!" She states, watching his smile quickly fizzle into a blank look.

"Mademoiselle, I promise you-" He begins but is cut off.

"She said zip it, so leave her alone, creep." Owen says defensively as she stands beside Marcel, throwing a deathly glare at the Alejandro wannabe.

"Even more drama and its not even two o'clock! But we still have four more people coming." Chris declares between laughs, breaking up the growing tension.

A boat pulls up and an average height girl walks off, she has on a t-shirt with a triforce on it, skinny jeans, and black converse.

"Holly! How's the gaming going?" Chris jokes.

"Very good, thanks for asking." She replies sarcastically.

"You know I was just kidding, right?" Chris asks.

"Yep, I just wanted to see if you could figure out that I was joking too." She replies, crossing her arms and walking over to the crowded dock.

"Um… okay." Chris says, a little confused about what just happened.

A boy is shoved off of the same boat, looking slightly agitated. He's wearing a simple long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray sneakers which went nicely with his short, light blond hair.

"Jeremy! Why so agitated?" Chris asks, smirking at the new arrival.

"Well, first things first, I had to share a boat with a girl who wouldn't stop talking about her video games and I wasn't able to finish reading my poetry piece!" Jeremy complains, picking up his notebook and trudging over to stand with the other contestants.

"You can read your 'oh-so-precious' poetry later, Jerry!" Holly says in an impatient manner.

"First of all; it's Jeremy, not Jerry; and secondly, poetry is way more precious than your boring video games!" He corrects incredulously.

"Moving on. Our second to last boat is almost here, so go stand over there and shut up!" Chris commands.

A very pine scented boat pulls up and off hops a blond haired, blue-eyed girl. She's wearing a ocean blue, denim shirt and a hooded jumper.

"Myst! How's the whole 'Ice Age Obsession' going for you?" Jokes Chris.

"Shut it, McLean! Ice Age is **way** better than your stupid two dollar hairdo!" Myst shoots back.

"Harsh much…." Replies Chris with a fake 'I'm hurt' look on his face.

The last boat is just coming into sight when Holly lunges at Jeremy. Owen and Marcel start yelling at Desmond, and Andrew starts flirting with Trudi who quickly pushes him away and accidentally running into Kevin. During all of this, Roxy is frantically trying to calm everyone down and failing, and Dryden is slowly breaking up the fights.

Suddenly, Roxy loses it. "Will everyone please just** shut up**!" She screams, loud enough to break up the entire kerfuffle. "I am sick and tired of all this stupid fighting! Can we just accept our differences until the end of this freaking episode!" She's almost breaking into tears by this point.

There are 'okay's', 'fine's', and some nods.

"Thank you…" She sounds extremely out of breath and tired from all of the bickering and fighting. It isn't until a rather tall person walks up to them that everything goes silent.

"Um… am I at the wrong camp?" Asks a very confused looking boy.

"Nope! You're at the right place, Vince!" Chris exclaims. "And you're the final camper, so that means it's time to divide up the teams and team captains!" Chris cheers.

AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

"Okay when I call your name come stand over here…" Chris starts before listing off the names. "Holly."

"Cool." Holly says with a nod.

"Ivy"

"**Woohoo**!" Ivy tackles Holly with a hug, screaming into her ears.

"Desmond"

"Thank you, Chris." Desmond says respectfully before walking over to join the group.

"Trudi"

"Awesome…I guess…" Trudi says, looking unsure of whether it really was awesome or not.

"Jeremy"

"Cool." Jeremy nods.

"Lex"

"Coolness." Lex says with a smile.

"Danny"

"T-that's cool…." Danny says nervously, appearing to be scared of Ivy already.

"Andrew"

"Mr. A is in the House! **Booyah**!" Andrew cheers, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders and leading him over to join the group.

"Aly"

"Sweet." Aly says with a smile.

"Myst"

"Thanks…" Myst mumbles, not seeming as though she's sure if she'll like her team or not.

"You will be known as…**The Screaming Rebels**!" Chris announces as one of his interns hands Holly a flag. The flag depicts a fist. "Okay, again when I call your name, come stand over here… Marcel" Marcel glares at Chris.

"Richard"

"Awesome!" Richard cheers, punching a fist in the air for no reason.

"Owen"

"Chris, did you really have to put me on the same team as these two dweebs?" Owen asks in annoyance, pointing at Richard and John.

"**Hey**!" Richard and John yell in unison.

"Yes, yes I did." Chris says with an evil grin. "Plus, seeing as you hate Richard, it will help add more drama! Next, Shae"

"Whatever." Shae says with a shrug.

"Roxy"

"I hope they don't fight a lot…" Roxy says nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"John"

"Sweet!" John says with a nod.

"Kevin"

"**Kevin is a rockin'**!" Kevin practically screams, strumming his air guitar.

"Dryden"

"Cool." Dryden says blankly, not really caring which team he's on/

"Vince"

"Um…..Cool?" Vince says, a sense of unease finding it's way into his voice.

"And Tanner"

"Did I really have to be the last one chosen Chris?" Tanner asks in annoyance.

"Yes, yes you did Tanner." Chris replies, not even caring caring. "You will be known as… **The Killer Maces**!"

~Commercial Break~

_Running. Running away. I'm sorry gu__ys... I should've saved you instead..._

_Ayden. Winning wasn't worth it all... I now bear the burden of telling Emmie... She loved you Ayden. I'll never forgive myself._

_Amber. You were so close. So very very close. I'm sorry... Style was your passion, your talent. No one can ever match your level of fashion. I am proud to be called your friend... Even though I don't deserve it._

_Brooke. Oh Brooke. He loved you. We all loved you! I should've done it instead of you... I'm sorry... Good Bye..._

_Ethyn. Run Ethyn! I'm happy at least one of you guys escaped! I'm so terribly sorry about your companion though. She was like a sister to me... Good Luck._

_Elliott. There aren't words to describe my mixed feelings towards you... Hope, Care, Sympathy... Love... But most importantly I hope your safe from harm's reach... Stay safe Elliott... Good Luck..._

_Ash. I'm terribly sorry about Amber and Summer... You shouldn't have taken that blow instead of Summer... It was her destiny! You could've been fine... Good Bye Ash._

_Those are the people who taught me to have fun and relax a bit. Those are the people who answered my call for help. Those were the people who deserved life instead of death or torture. Those six teens changed my life! And in return I destroy them... I lose them... I hurt them... I, am the Outcast..._

~End of Commercial Break~

"Welcome Back to TDCW! I'm your handsome host, Chris McLea-" Chris starts, but he gets cut off by Owen... again...

"Can we just get on with the stupid show already?" Owen asks, glaring at Chris for no particular reason.

"**Never** cut me off when I'm doing the intro!" Chris yells, defending his 'host ship'.

Owen growls as she throws her shoe at him again, once again hitting him square in the chin.

"**Ow**! **Stop doing that**!" Chris screeches, rubbing his chin that's now red.

"Bull's eye!" Richard and John cheer in unison, fist-bumping each other.

"Shut **up** you two!" Owen growls, elbowing Richard and knocking him over. John starts snickering, but quickly shuts up when Owen glares at him.

"Moving on! This is the campfire pit where the unlucky campers will be kicking someone off this island, and they can never come back, **ever**!" Chris recites, practically from memory.

"'Ever'? As in like Izzy and Eva from season one 'ever'? They came back after they were booted off." Lex states dryly.

"Yeah. If they came back, then how should we know your not pulling our legs?" Holly asks, crossing her arms and glaring at Chris.

"Alright, **fine**! I don't **always** say stuff I mean, but would you all just shut up so I can continue on with my show!" Chris demands, looking defeated. He then leads them over to a dingy little shack. "This is the confessional, where you can say things that are on your mind or reveal your dirt and other things about your fellow campers." Chris explains, pointing to the old, smelly shack-esque outhouse.

CONFESSIONAL

(Trudi) *Plugging Nose* "Eww! Does it always stink in here?"

(Owen) *glares at the camera* "Did he really have to put me on the same team as those two loafs?"

(Richard) "I originally thought it would be fun to drag Owen here with me just to annoy her, but so far things aren't going as planned... After we had a little argument filming the audition, I changed my mind and decided to bring Alecia, and she's **way** better than Owen. She's nice and** smokin'** hot! The perfect package, might I say." *sighs and looks off into space dreamily* "Too bad I had to accidentally send the wrong audition, huh?"

(Kevin) "**Woohoo**! I'm so glad to finally be here!" *Accidentally smashes a hole in the door* 'Whoops…"

(Ivy) *Examines the hole in the door* "I guess it could be worse… I really want to know how this hole got here though…"

(Myst) "Oh. My. **Gosh**! Did you see all of the nature violations! I need to get to work here! This **cannot** go unnoticed!" *Pulls out a notebook and starts to write stuff down frantically*

(Marcel) *Stares at the hole suspiciously* Um… Since I'm in here, I might as well say something. So far this blows… **Majorly**! Well, Owen isn't **so** bad…I guess if I was stuck out in the middle of a smelly island, I guess I could live with these guys until I became fed up with them. So yeah... I'm done talking here." *Bursts open the door and trudges out*

(Lex) "This place is really cool! I still can't believe I'm actually here! I think Owen needs to chill a little and go easy on John and Richard though… Marcel seems cool… if you like a tough, odd, genderbent Duncan wannabe. Did you see what she did to the tree next to the bathrooms! It's, like, all spray-painted and weird looking. *Time Skip* "And did you see the way Jeremy was cradling his notebook? Really odd-"

_"Would you hurry up! There's still a ton of other people waiting for a turn chatty Kathy!" Aly yells from outside the door._

(Aly) "I'll tell you, that girl can talk! She's kinda like that girl, um… Staci? Yeah, from last season." *Shrugs and walks out*

END CONFESSIONAL

"Okay. After that quick confessional, we shall go over to the mess hall!" Beams Chris as he guides the twenty campers over to the mess hall.

Inside the mess hall, Chef is chopping up some sort of paste looking 'food'.

"Listen up, maggots! **I** am Chef Hatchet! You will call me Chef and you will eat **whatever** I put in front of you! **Got it**!" Chef booms, yelling in his regular military voice.

"**Got it**!" Most of the campers yell back.

After nearly all of the campers leave the mess hall in a frantic hurry, three campers remain seated.

"**Hey**! You three! Why haven't you left yet?" Chef demands, holding up a very sharp knife.

"Oh! We were just leaving." Danny says as he stumbles out of the mess hall.

"And what about you two maggots?" Chef asks accusingly, pointing his knife at Marcel and Shae.

"Shut up, **grandpa**!" Marcel yells vehemently as she stands up, sticking her hands in her pockets and casually leaving the room. Chef's face darkens suddenly, a murderous look on his face.

"No one, and I mean **no one**, calls me grandpa." Chef says darkly as he steps out of the room, chasing her with his knife.

"Um... I should probably go help her…" Shae says to no one.

WITH THE REST OF THE CAMPERS

Marcel casually walks out of the mess hall with Chef running out after her.

"Marcel, watch out!" Roxy yells, pointing at Chef who's running at her with his knife.

Marcel turns around, a devilish look across her face. "A challenge is it!' She yells, pulling her hands out of her pockets to reveal her bandaged up fists. "Bring it, **Cheffy**!" She calls as she gets into her fighting stance.

"**Cheffy**? You don't know what you just got yourself into, maggot!" Chef yells as he charges at the teen, his knife in hand.

Taking advantage of the fact that Chef is slower and less agile, Marcel does a front-flip towards Chef and kicks him right in the balls.

"Mama?" Chef asks as he falls to the ground.

CONFESSIONAL

(Marcel) "You call that a fight? Ha! That was merely child's play. Seems like Cheffy has gotten a little rusty since first season. I guess Duncan and Izzy really did soften him up quite a bit… Thanks guys."

END OF CONFESSIONAL

"Too easy…" She states as she rubs her hands together.

CONFESSIONAL

(Owen): *Smiles, but just barely* "Watching Marcel single handedly take down Chef really made my day. I mean I could have done the same thing with my hands tied behind my back, but she doesn't have any training as far as I am aware..." *Smile slowly fades from her face* "I should look into this..."

(Tanner, Ivy, Trudi and Dryden Split-screen): *All are seen laughing*

(John): "That **truly** was a classic!"

(Marcel): "I don't feel any different."

END CONFESSIONAL

Most of the campers burst out laughing.

"Chef! You just got taken down by a girl half your size!" Chris yells between cackles. He sighs before continuing on. "Anyways, great job Marcel, but now we need to go to the cabins!" Chris announces as he leads the twenty laughing campers over to the cabins.

SCREAMING REBEL'S GIRLS SIDE

"I call the top bunk!" Ivy yells as she throws her black duffle bag on top of the bunk bed.

"I guess I'll take the bottom… Ivy? You don't mind that, do you?" Aly asks as she pulls her overstuffed brown leather suitcase along behind her.

"Go ahead." Ivy replies. She's currently climbing up onto the top bunk and unpacking her pillow.

"Hey, Lex. Wanna have the top bunk?" Holly asks while she fluffs up her triforce symbol pillow.

"Sure." Lex replies tiredly.

"Have you ever realized how many nature violations there are here!" Myst exclaims, still frantically writing in her notebook.

The girls stare at her blankly.

"Um... no, not until now." Trudi replies a little worried. "Myst? Want the top or the bottom bunk?" Trudi asks as she unpacks her pillow.

"Um... bottom." Myst states, not really caring.

SCREAMING REBEL'S GUYS SIDE

"I call top bunk!" Andrew yells, rushing over to claim his bunk. In the process knocking over Danny and Jeremy.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jeremy warns a he stands back up, glaring at Andrew.

"I'll take the bottom bunk!" Comments a too cheerful Danny.

"I guess it's you and me, friend." Desmond sighs, trudging over to the bunk.

KILLER MACE'S GIRLS SIDE

"**AHHHHHHHH**!" Screams Roxy as a giant cockroach crawls across her shoes. "**Get it off**! **Get it off**!" She yells, frantically shaking her foot around.

"Alright, just calm down, I'll go get one of the guys." Shae reassures, attempting to calm Roxy down. 'Attempting' being the key word.

"Oh my **god**! Will you just stop your whining and let me take care of it!" Marcel declares as she picks up the bug by it's antennae and throws it out the window like it's nothing. "See? All better now. So choose your freaking bunk already!" Marcel shouts, scaring the living tar out of the girls; minus Owen who just sat there, unfazed by it all.

"Do girls **always** have to be so loud?" John aks with a groan, getting Owen's attention.

"Oh, hey Johnny." Owen says in a teasing manner, stepping out of the door, looking as smug as can be.

"**Don't** call me Johnny." John growls, receiving a deadly glare from Owen.

"Ugh, what did you want anyways?" Owen asks, clearly irritated by the boy and leaning against the door frame.

"I came here to tell you that Chris wants us all outside in ten minutes."

"Fine, now leave before I throw my shoe at you." Owen threatens, giving John a pointed glare as she reaches down to take off her shoe.

John glares at her, knowing she wouldn't really throw her shoe at him, but he leaves anyway.

"Thanks." Marcel sighs, plopping down onto her bunk.

KILLER MACE'S GUYS SIDE

"Dude. What happened?" Richard asks, snickering as John walks into the cabin.

"Owen was about to throw her shoe at me, man!" He shouts, glaring at Richard.

"Oh, man. That would've hurt!" Richard says, his eyes widening.

"I know, and you were laughing Richard!" Bursts John who's now standing up to face Richard, yet he's wearing a smirk for some reason.

"Can you guys tell me how you know Owen?" Vince asks while the rest of the guys look up to listen.

From the other side of the cabin they hear a bed creak, followed by the slamming of a door. Then Owen bursts through the guy's door and grabs John and Richard by their collars, pulling them out of the cabin as the other guys follow out of curiosity. Marcel walks out a few seconds later and starts snickering.

"Owen, let us go!" Richard demands, glaring at Owen.

"What did we do?" John asks worriedly.

"If either of you tell them about how I know you, I'll personally **murder** you. Understand?" She practically growls with a bittersweet tone to her voice and a certain fire in her eyes. Her voice then drops to a harsh whisper. "I won't let you two idiots blow our cover. Got it?"

"Y-yes Owen." The two boys comply.

"Thank you boys." Owen says, dropping them onto their feet. "And remember, I can hear everything." She says darkly, dragging a laughing Marcel over to the girls side of the cabin.

"Um... that was weird." Kevin says scratching his head.

"**Everything**!" Owen yells furiously as she slams a fist on one of the walls, making the guys jump and then they hear Marcel burst out laughing again.

TEN MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE OF THE CABINS

"Okay! Now that everybody is settled in, we're going to play a little game I like to call: **Manhunt**!" Chris booms as he suddenly grabs Trudi and Kevin from their teams, startling the two. "And these are your men you are hunting for. No offense, Trudi." States Chris.

"None taken." Trudi says reassuringly, crossing her arms.

"Okay! I need everyone to go back to their cabins and wait!" Chris yells, mainly because there's a helicopter descending near them.

All of the contestants immediately rush into their cabins and shut the doors.

ABOUT AN HOUR OF WAITING LATER

"Forty five bottles of pop on the wall, forty five bottles of pop! You take one down pass it around, forty four bottles of pop on the wall!" Richard and Tanner sang. "Forty four bottles-" Tanner is cut of by a sock being violently stuffed into his mouth.

"Thirty five bottles ago, I warned for you to shut up! Now you're going to receive punishment buddy!" Marcel yells as Owen punches Richard in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hmph. Wyth yew thake ith thok owt of mah mowf Marthel?" Tanner whines.

"Huh? I can't hear you, you have a sock in your mouth." Jokes Marcel, pulling the sock out of Tanner's mouth.

"Eww! It tastes like sweat and, tree bark?" Complains Tanner as he violently tries to wipe away the residue of the sock off of his tongue.

"That's my sock, sorry." John apologizes between nervous chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

He receives looks of disgust from the guys and girls, mostly from Tanner.

"That's it! I can't live with you people for another minute! I'm going outside to look for Kevin!" Shouts Roxy, fed up with all the fighting going on and just wanting to escape from them all.

After a long pause, she runs back in through the door, wide eyed.

"No one's out there and the Rebels are gone! I think they got an early lead!" She yells frantically.

Dryden looks out the door and snickers. "Well, if they're already out there looking for Trudi, I suggest we send them on a wild goose chase." He points to Marcel wearing a grin from ear to ear.

"What do you want from me?" She asks, a look of confusion on her face as she crosses her arms defensively. In response, Dryden motions for John and Tanner to pick her up. "What! **No!** **Put me down**! **I'm going to seriously hurt someone**! **Put me down**!" She screams. The guys half carry, half drag her over to the dock of shame. Then Dryden motions for them to throw her into the water.

"John, if you throw me in, I will get Owen to obliterate you and Tanner!" She warns.

Ignoring her demands, John drops Marcel into the water, crossing his arms afterwards. John then turns around and starts to walk away, not seeing that Marcel is climbing out of the water. He's completely oblivious to the sopping wet, incredibly ticked off girl behind him when she lunges at him and both of them fall into the water.

The guys just stand there, looking defeated already.

After about five minutes of pointless punching and kicking, Roxy and Dryden eventually begin to make some progress in breaking up the fight. Roxy starting to hyperventilate from all the stress.

"**Stop freaking fighting! We're losing precious** **time people!** **They probably already have Trudi** **and we're just standing here fighting! Can we just go win** **this stupid challenge** **so I can go to bed!**" Spazzes Roxy, effectively winning everyone's attention.

Owen pulls Marcel out of the water, restraining her from killing John, Tanner and Dryden.

"So why did you want us to dunk Marcel again?" Shae asks in curiousity.

Dryden smiles smugly. "Because, none of you girls have long, curly black hair! And Marcel is the only one with long black hair, but it's straight, so I figured that getting her hair wet would make the back of her head look like Trudi's!" He explains, spinning Marcel around and revealing that the back of her head looks exactly like Trudi's, besides the fact that it's now sopping wet.

"Wallah!" He sings, feeling very smart at that moment.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

Holly, Desmond and Alex; Andrew and Ivy; Myst and Danny; and Jeremy and Aly all split up into four groups to find Trudi.

"Ugh, All this searching and **nothing**! Not a single thing!" Whines Alex as she crosses her arms in impatience.

"Aw, come on, we're not that bad of company. Are we?" Desmond asks as he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on guys, we can find her! She's probably in a cave or something!" Holly suggests, pointing to a nearby cave.

The three enter the cave and quickly exit, screaming their face's off.

"AHHHHHHH! I vote that she's not in there!" Desmond states.

"Agreed!" The two girls say in unison, bolting up a tree.

A bear comes galloping out of the cave and starts shaking the tree they were in.

"Bears can't climb trees, can they Holly?" Asks a very scared Aly.

"I don't think so!" Holly replies, equally as scared.

WITH MYST AND DANNY

"Trudi! Trudi! Where are you?" Danny calls whilst Myst continues frantically writing page upon page of nature violations. "What exactly are you doing?" Danny asks as he peers over her shoulder.

"I'm writing nature violations! So far there are up to eighty violations I have seen!" States Myst, over exaggerating it a little.

"Wow! I can't believe it! That's a lot of violatio-" Danny's cut off because he gets trapped in a net. However, Myst is too busy writing, she doesn't notice the poor boy's absence. "Myst! Hey Myst, wait! I'm stuck in a tree here!" He yells, struggling to try and free himself, but just getting stuck tighter.

WITH IVY AND ANDREW

Ivy and Andrew are just walking in silence until Ivy speaks up. "Soooooooooo." She says, sounding very bored.

"Think of any place's she might be yet?" He asks, kicking a pebble with his shoe.

"No, not yet. You?" Ivy asks, not moving her gaze from him.

"Well, I did think of **one** place, but it's kind of unlikely." He replies, not moving his eyes from the ground.

"Where? We do kinda need to win this in order for us to not get the boot." She says sarcastically.

"Oh, hahaha." He replies even more sarcastically. He then proceeds to point to the cliff that the campers from season one had to dive off of.

"Oh. We're doomed." Sighs Ivy as they continue walking up to the mountain.

WITH JEREMY AND ALY

Jeremy is reading poetry on a nearby rock while Aly is doing **all** of the work. "Hey professor poetry! Mind helping me a little?" Aly asks as she tries to reach a taller ledge, one with a cave up on top.

"What? Hey, you wanna here some of my poetry?" Jeremy asks, a sound of excitement in his voice.

"Not in particul-" She starts, but Jeremy, who has started reading her some poetry, cuts her off.

"Separate are the body and mind

As they go through their daily life.

The world of the mind bursts with color

And sights that could never before be seen.

While the body goes on without a care,

Wandering, wandering, through the day.

Nobody knows the time of day

While they are stuck within their mind.

They float around, without a care,

As they stumble through a faulty life.

In this land, no one has ever seen,

They create a realm of their own color..."

He goes on and on until Aly falls asleep in the same position she started in.

WITH THE KILLER MACE'S

They have been following Ivy and Andrew for a while and decide they will make their move now.

"Are you sure you saw her over here, Ivy?" Andrew asks breathlessly.

"Positive! I have the best eyesight ever! My eyes would never fail me!" Ivy replies, beaming.

"Come on! There she is again!" She yells, grabbing the boy by the arm pulling him towards Trudi.

"Okay, so you're sure they won't find out it's you?" Owen whispers calmly to Marcel.

"Absolutely. You guys need to go find Kevin. Now go." She whispers back before grabbing John by the arm. "But he stays here. I have a special job for him." Marcel says, evilly pulling John closer to her to keep him from leaving.

After the rest of the team leaves to search for Kevin, Marcel and John start operation 'Wild Trudi Chase or Something Like That'.

"Are you **absolutely** sure you saw Trudi?" Andrew asks for the fifth time.

"Yes, Captain Impatient!" Ivy shouts, shocking Andrew. Ivy then notices Marcel running and jumping off the cliff in the style of a professional diver.

"There she goes!" Andrew yells as Ivy pulls him over to the ledge.

"Ready!" Ivy starts.

"Wait, **what**!" Andrew screams, just realizing that they are gonna jump.

"Set!" Ivy says once again.

"No! I'm not set! **I'm not set!**" Screams Andrew, trying his hardest to get her to release her stone hard grip on him.

"**Go**!" Ivy yells leaping off, bringing Andrew down with her.

"**AHHHHHHHHH**!" Screams a very unprepared Andrew.

WITH THE KILLER MACES

"Anything?" Dryden calls to Owen up in a tree.

"Ivy just jumped off the cliff, and she took Andrew down with her!" She yells back, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Typical Marci! Always thinking of impossibly awesome stuff!" Richard replies in between laughs from another tree.

"I see Kevin! I see Kevin!" Shae cheers from her perch in a tall oak.

"You do! Where?" Shouts Tanner.

"He's over near the-" Shae pauses, her eyes going wide before she bursts out laughing. "He's in the girl's bathrooms!"

Most of the Killer Maces burst out laughing, some even falling over. Then they start heading towards the place where they would find their hidden teammate.

~Commercial Break~

Shows a beautiful green forest.

"The forest, teeming with wildlife, trees and… Teenagers?"

Shows Chris McLean standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

"Yes you heard me right, I said teenagers! Because for this fifth season of Total Drama, twenty two brand new contestants will be competing for one million dollars in this forest. This season is going to be full of drama, romance, suspense, and more drama! But don't just take it from me, ask a few of our contestants!"

Shows a boy with black hair and brown eyes, he is wearing a yellow and red superhero costume. "Hi, I'm SuperSam and I will keep all villains away from this island!"

Shows a boy covered in tin foil. "I'm Carter, and this tin foil is to protect me from the alien invasion, would you like some?"

"Yeah, I know, they're weird." Chris said.

"Hey!" Carter and Sam yelled.

"We also have AJ." Chris said pointing to a girl with brownish reddish hair that was put into braids and blue eyes and freckles. "Say hello to the people AJ." Chris said.

"Hello people." AJ said. "Did you know the word 'Hello' originally came from Old High German, 'halâ, holâ', which was a strong term used especially when hailing a ferry driver. This also connects the development of hello to the influence of an earlier form, holla, whose origin is in the French holà. that means 'whoa there!', which came from the French word là, or there."

"I did not know that, nor do I care." Chris said. "Here is another contestant, Charlotte."

Shows a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes she is scribbling something on a piece of paper.

'What are you doing there Charlotte?" Chris asked.

"Preparing for the apocalypse." She answers.

"There isn't going to be an apocalypse." Chris said.

"Fine, die, I couldn't care less." Charlotte said.

"Moving on to Pepper." Chris announced.

A girl with short dark brown hair and big brown eyes is shown.

"Why don't don't you tell the people a little about yourself." Chris said, pointing to the screen.

"There are people in the camera?" She asked horrified, then gets really close to the screen. "I'll save you tiny people!"

"No I meant the people watching at home." Chris says.

"But no one here is at home right now, we are in the forest." Pepper says, backing up from the camera.

"Too much stupid." Chris says holding his head. "Quick AJ, say something smart!"

"Your left lung is smaller than your right lung to make room for your heart" AJ says.

"Thank you." Chris turns to the camera.

"So tune in to see the rest of the campers, and to see who will win, who will lose and who will annoy me the most!"

"Excuse me? Us annoy you?" Charlotte said. "You're the annoying one!"

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "You're always like: 'I'm Chris and I'm so hot and I can do whatever I want.'"

"I'm not that bad." Chris said.

"Yes you are!" Carter argued. "You attacked us with a giant robot bird!"

"And we almost drowned because of you and then you laughed at us!" AJ added.

"Don't forget the time we had to babysit his annoying niece and nephew." Pepper pouts.

"And I'm still having nightmares about those monkeys." Sam said.

"ENOUGH!" Chris yelled. "Shut up! All of you! I am awesome. So anyways, tune into the drama on

TOTAL

DRAMA

FOREST!"

"And beware of the aliens!" Carter yells before the screen fades to black.

~End Commercial~

OUTSIDE THE GIRLS BATHROOMS WITH THE KILLER MACES

"So seeing as you guys are, well, guys, I suggest we go in." Owen explains nonchalantly. The guys stand there, looking very uncomfortable as the girls walk inside the girls bathroom. Owen walks inside and walks directly to one of the stalls and opens the door revealing Kevin who is tied up and wearing a pink tutu and tiara. Owen just stares at him with a blank expression, but Shae immediately starts laughing, receiving a glare from Kevin.

"Just get me out of here before I explode." Kevin says in practically a growl. Owen quickly pulls out a pocket knife, surprising Shae and Kevin leaving them wide eyed as She swiftly cuts the rope imprisoning him.

As soon as they exit, the guys all start laughing and Kevin glares at them.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Vince asks between laughs. Kevin just glares at him even harder.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny! Now, for God's sake, can we get this over with!" Declares an irritated Kevin. The majority of the team, though, continues laughing.

Owen slowly pulls out her pocket knife and a sadistic grin spreads across her face. "Get to the campfire pit, or I'll carve some new artwork into your faces." She muses, looking fondly at her knife. The other team members look at her with wide eyes. They then hastily run over to the campfire pit, arriving right before the Screaming Rebels do.

"Hey! We were here first!" Shouts Holly while they pull up a dripping wet and feather covered Marcel and John with them.

"Um, John? What's with the feathers?" Questions Tanner.

"One word: **Marcel**." He replies, spitting out feathers.

"It was **awesome** though! You guys totally missed it! John fell into my feather and syrup trap!" Marcel booms as she and John walk over to their team.

Just then, Danny and Jeremy walk up carrying a sleeping Aly over their shoulders.

"And we have our winners: **The Killer Maces!**" Declares Chris, appearing in a purple puff of smoke.

"**Woohoo**!" Cheer most of the Killer Maces.

"Screaming Rebels. Tonight you will need to be sending someone home."

CONFESSIONAL

(John) "Even though I'm covered in feathers, **I'm really excited! Go us!**"

(Aly) "I guess we lost, I hope I don't go home. That guy Jeremy should go home! **He freaking put me to sleep!**"

(Jeremy) "We lost! I hope I don't go home."

(Andrew) "**Ivy freaking pulled me off of a cliff to go after Trudi, and it wasn't even Trudi! It was freaking Marcel!**"

(Ivy) "So it wasn't Trudi then?" *Ivy laughs nervously* "I hope Andrew doesn't hold grudges."

(Desmond, Holly, Alex Split screened) "I can't believe we lost! **This is all their fault!**"

(Danny) *Pulling twigs out of his hair* "Even though I got stuck in one of John's traps, and Myst didn't come back for me I am probably not the guaranteed target!"

(Trudi) "Chris gave me invincibility, I was in the worlds grossest place ever! I don't even think boys wash their filthy hands in the bathroom!" *Gags*

END CONFESSIONAL

AT THE MESS HALL WITH THE SR AND THE KM

Marcel walks in, pulling a still feather covered John by the ear.

"**OWOWOWOWOW**! Please let go of my ear!" Whines John.

"Not until I get an explanation as to why you filled my bed with mud, Johnny Boy!" Marcel demands, sitting down next to Owen and bringing John down beside her.

"I, uh... well because, um... Richard told me to?" John lies, pointing at a full-mouthed Richard.

Owen gives John the death glare and whacks him upside the head. "Don't lie, dorkus! I know you, and Richie doesn't do mud!" Owen quips as she crosses her arms defensively. Richard glares at her for calling him 'Richie', but begins to smirk at her for some reason. She glares at him and nearly starts yelling at him, but Marcel cuts her off.

"So it **was** you!" Yells Marcel.

"Okay, okay, so it was me. Can't we just forgive and forget?" John asks hopefully, appearing to be in serious pain from the grip Marcel has on his ear.

"No! **Argh**! Why do I **even** bother?" Marcel shouts, releasing John's ear.

"Why not you try to calm down, maybe you just need some food?" Shae offers, attempting to calm down her enraged acquaintance.

"This slop! **HA**! No heck of way!" Marcel declares, picking up her food and throwing it at John. Richard looks at Marcel almost as though he's offended that she would just throw food away like that.

With that Marcel gets up and angrily stomps away.

Owen quickly turns towards John, a scowl forming across her face. "Do you even **have** a brain? Go apologize now, or else." Owen threatens.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go apologize, or something." Assures John, putting his hands up defensively in front of his face.

Owen glares at him before pointing him towards the door.

Once he leaves, Shae turns to face Owen. "If he said no, what would you have done?"

Owen smirks a little, looking at the ground, "You don't even want to know."

OUTSIDE

Shae and Tanner can be heard in a cabin, bickering about nonsense. Jeremy's reading poetry quietly. Holly is busy playing on her 3DS. Myst is busy still writing down nature violations and Marcel comes storming out of the mess hall in a cloud of anger.

She walks up to the nearest tree and begins climbing. When she is about halfway up the tree, John comes rushing out in a fast pursuit with Owen following close behind.

"Take **this**, Johnny boy!" Marcel screams as she begins pelting him with pinecones.

"AHH! Wait! Stop! **OW!** Stop! I'm trying to- **OW!**- tell you something! **OW!** **STOP!**" John yells whilst trying to dodge the incoming pinecone missiles flying towards his feather covered head.

"Fine, you get one minute!" Concludes Marcel, jumping from the branch she's currently sitting on.

"Finally! Um... okay, this is a little awkward. Uh... Marcel?" Questions John as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Yes?" Marcel asks sarcastically.

"I-I'm s-sorry?" Says John awkwardly. Marcel gives John a deadpan look, appearing as though she doesn't believe him. "Please forgive me?" He quickly adds on, trying to get back on her good side (if he ever was).

"Aww, I forgive you Johnny." Marcel says sarcastically, giving him a half hearted hug.

AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

"Okay, so here's how this is gonna work. If you receive a marshmallow you are safe from elimination. **If** you do not receive a marshmallow you must immediately go to the boat of losers and leave! And you can never come back. **Ever**!" Chris explains in his not so serious sounding voice. "When I call your name come get your marshmallow. "Trudi"

"Yay!" Cheers Trudi, running up to claim her gooey treat.

"Alex"

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Calls Alex.

"Andrew"

"**Yes**!" Shouts Andrew gleefully.

"Holly"

"Why am I not surprised?" Questions Holly as she strolls up to claim her marshmallow.

"Ivy"

"**Ivy will never be defeated**!" Cheers Ivy while ninja style running over to get her marshmallow.

"Desmond"

"Thank you Chris." Thanks Desmond in a gentlemanly fashion, walking over to his marshmallow.

"Danny"

"Really!? **Oh my gooey gumdrops**!" Cries Danny, running over to his marshmallow and kissing it rapidly.

"Aly"

"Yay! Thank you **so** much!" Cheers Aly as she basically runs over and hugs Chris.

"Okay. **Get off of me**!" Chris demands, desperately shaking the clingy girl off. "Jeremy, dude you basically bored someone to sleep! And did nothing at all in this challenge but that!" States Chris, wagging his finger disapprovingly. "Myst, not only did you seriously irritate half of the contestants because of your 'Nature Violations' but you left Danny stuck in a tree for heaven's sake!" Declares Chris exasperatingly. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the finally marshmallow of the evening…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

And the final marshmallow goes to… Jeremy! Myst even though I thought you were an interesting character, I have no say over what any of the other contestants had to say, sorry. The Dock of Shame awaits you." Informs Chris, pointing at the rusty old boat that basically docked itself.

Myst sighs. "And just when I thought I could make a change for the better in nature. Oh well, bye everyone!" She waves goodbye as she boards the boat of losers and rides off into the twilight.

BACK AT THE CABIN'S WITH BOTH TEAMS

The Killer Maces girls are gossiping on about something. The Killer Maces boys are busy telling funny stories while Marcel is standing outside the cabin's listening to her MP3 player.

"And that's when I pranked Owen into thinking that there was a bear outside!" John says between cackles while the rest of the guys all crack up and howl in laughter.

"I hear **everything**, Johnny boy!" Yells a very ticked off Owen from the other side of the wall.

The boys sit there in silence and small barely audible snickers.

"**Everything**!" She yells once again scaring the boys into dead silence.

Outside you can here Marcel howling with laughter.

Roxy and Shae walk over to the guys side of the cabin's and knock on the door softly.

"Yes?" Ask Tanner and Vince in unison.

"May we enter?" Asks Roxy sarcastically.

"What's the password?" Dryden asks mockingly.

"Pancakes?" Replies Shae in bewilderment.

"Oh. My. **God!** That actually **was** the password!" Richard declares in disbelief.

Well if you want a real password, I suggest one that isn't Vince's favorite breakfast food." Owen states with an emotionless tone from the other side of the wall, surprising Vince.

"That's your favorite too?" Richard asks in shock.

"Yes, Speedy Gonzalez. I told you, we hear everything!" Owen replies blankly from the other side of the wall.

Marcel walks into the boy's side of the cabin wearing a blood red tank top, black extra large sweatshirt, black and blood red striped flannel pants and grey ankle socks.

"Um... Marcel? What are you wearing?" Dryden asks awkwardly.

"My pj's, captain of the dunces! Duh!" Marcel answers dryly, leaning against the side of a bunk bed.

"Oh." Replies Dryden, who's now looking anywhere **but** at Marcel.

There's a loud creak and the sound of a door opening and closing, and then Owen appears in the doorway arms crossed wearing a navy blue tank top and pj shorts.

"What'd I miss?" Owen asks sarcastically.

She receives blank looks from the guys and amused looks from the girls.

"Nothing, if you hear **everything** as you claim." Richard says in a mocking tone, making quotation symbols with his fingers.

Owen glares at Richard before slapping him upside the head. "Shut up, asshole." She mutters, causing Richard to glare at her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay." States Shae, grabbing Owen with one arm and Marcel with the other.

"Night guys, and John." States Marcel, flirtatiously waving at John while being dragged out of the door.

"Wait for me!" Calls Roxy, waving goodnight to the guys and trotting out of the door.

After the girls left, everyone stares at John mischievously.

"Okay dude. What happened between you and the hardcore cookie?" Tanner asks sarcastically. John's face turns beet red.

"Does John **finally** have a girlfriend after his last breakup?" Richard asks mockingly.

John glares at Richard. "**Dude**! Alecia was nice and all, but I think we both knew deep down we were better as friends."

There is a loud thud from the other side of the wall. And then a very red-faced Marcel runs out of the cabin and out of sight.

Then silence.

IN THE WOODS

Marcel's running frantically through the woods, blushing madly. From up in a tree, someone is watching her silently.

Marcel walks up to a tall oak tree and starts to climb up frantically, still crimson faced.

The person in the tree realizes that she is blushing and speaks up.

"Hey, what's up?" Asks the voice.

Marcel, who's sitting on a big branch, looks over at the dark figure. "Huh? Oh nothing, just… Nothing." She comments, trying to figure out who she's talking to.

"Oh **really**?" Asks the figure sarcastically. Then the figure comes out if the shadows and leaps onto Marcel's branch revealing who it is.

INSIDE THE SR GIRLS SIDE CABIN

"I hate elimination ceremonies" Aly sighs as she plops down onto her bed.

"Um... Aly? We've only had one elimination ceremony so far. How can you already hate them?" Asks Trudi, sitting on her bed.

"Too much, oh what's the word I'm looking for? Um... **oh**! Drama!" Proclaims Aly sticking her index finger up in the air happily.

"No duh, Sherlock! Hence the name Total **Drama**?" Declares Lex who has curled under her covers to relax.

WITH THE KM WHO HAD GATHERED OUTSIDE

"So me, Owen and John? We're the ones who are going to look for Marcel?" Asks Shae, handing the other two flashlights.

"Um... do I really have to come with you guys?" John asks, obviously in discomfort.

"Yes! You were the one who caused all of this, **Einstein**!" Owen explains, grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him into the woods, Shae quickly following behind.

"He's doomed to a life with her!" Dryden complains, sarcasm seeping through his voice.

"You're so rude!" Barks Roxy. Being the only girl left with five guys, she begins feeling overpowered and runs back into the girl's side of the cabin.

"Dude, she totally likes you!" Kevin says, jumping up and down like a hyper schoolgirl.

"Your such a marshmallow Kevin." Richard jokes, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Speak for yourself, Richard. Hey! You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Dryden asks, brightening up a little.

"Sure." Richard and Tanner reply in unison.

"Whatever." Kevin says blankly, crossing his arms.

They run over to the girls side of the cabin and knock on the door loudly.

"Hey Roxy! Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Richard asks in an annoying manner.

"**Ah**! What? Truth or Dare? Ugh, okay fine I'll be out in a second." Roxy replies exasperatedly.

"Okay, see you over there." Dryden adds, rushing into the guys side.

IN THE WOODS

"So what your saying is that I shouldn't be ashamed if I really do like him?-**which I don't!**" Marcel exclaims, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"No one should be ashamed if they like someone. Maybe he even likes you back!" The figure says supportively.

Marcel sighs. "I guess your right, but you can't tell anybody!" Marcel warns, giving the figure a threatening look.

"I promise I won't." Promises the figure.

Owen, Shae and John come walking in the distance. Owen and John are bickering and Shae is massaging her temples in irritation.

"I still can't believe you would embarrass Marcel like that! Not cool!" Owen barks defensively.

"It wasn't me! It was the rest of the guys! For the last ti-" John starts, but he gets cut off.

"**Shut up**! **You two are giving me a headache**!" Shae exclaims, completely losing it.

Marcel smirks, watching John cower behind Owen. Owen quickly pushing him away.

"Looking for someone?" Asks a giggling Marcel as she hops out of the tree, landing directly in front of John and scaring him.

"GAAH!" Screams John, jumping at least five feet backwards.

"Sorry, Johnny Boy." Marcel apologizes between cackles.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was Episode 1, "Manhunt". I'm pretty sure you all already knew what was going to happen seeing as this is just the edited version of the episode, though some things were changed and some things were added. I'm sorry it took so long to finish and I promise it won't take as long for the other episodes. Just please be aware that I'm working on a book on fictionpress and it will probably take up more of my time once I've gotten all the precreated chapters edited and published. Also, please send in ideas for challenges and review telling me how you think I did in editing this. Also, if you could, if you are the creator to any of these characters (besides my own) please let me know what their fear is (unless I already contacted you about this. I couldn't get everyone who submitted characters sadly...) for a challenge idea I'm working on for the future. **

**Anyway, that was the end of this episode of TDCW, sorry to Myst's creator, I'm not the one who chose who gets voted off for the first two episodes, so all of you guys should know who gets voted off in the next episode. **

**That is all, bye-bye rainbow cloud believers.**

**~RCA**


	2. Episode 2: The Big Sleep: Take Two

**Episode 2 "The Big Sleep: Take Two"**

**Author's Note: Hey there all you rainbow cloud believers! I want to say thanks to all of you who followed/favorited this story as well as all those who read and/or reviewed it! You guys are amazing! I realized that I never specifically asked you guys to review when I posted Episode 1. Whoops.**

**Anyway, most of this chapter is my writing, but I still give SilentScreaming1944 the credit since she told me what to write for the challenge. So basically, the cut and dry plot of the story is Silent's (I got lazy writing her full pen name, so from now on I'm just calling her Silent, I hope that's okay with everyone...), and anything that's character development type stuff or wasn't there before is mine. Also, this is the last episode that has any of Silent's influence. **

**Remember, next episode is when you'll (possibly) be able to vote off a camper! (I say possibly because I might be trying to lean towards a certain character being voted off, but I'm not sure yet.)**

**Anyways...**

**On with the story!**

**Stories Advertised (In Order)**

**-All are open to any who would wish to fill the spaces**

**Also, I still need the fears of Trudi, Jeremy, Lex, Andrew, Dryden, and Vince. If you don't send me your fear, I'll have to come up with them on my own. Also, if you guys who own the characters could, I feel as though the original app could have been more thorough, so I was wondering if you could fill out my app that will be at the very bottom of this. (It's the generic app I use for everything if I feel as though someone else's app won't get them enough information.)**

_**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Total Drama, or the characters that aren't Owen, Richard, or John. I own only those three. I give complete credit to the creators of all things that aren't mine. Also, I might end up using some colorful language, so if you don't want your characters to curse (even though I never curse in real life), let me know as soon as possible. If you don't contact me about this, I'll just let your character curse. Okay?**_

_**Disclaimer #2: I apologize for Owen's language. It becomes very colorful when she is annoyed/tired. Overall, just please ignore any and all cursing. Looking at the title of this chapter, you should know there will be quite a bit of it. So I apologize in advance. Please know that I don't curse at all verbally, but if it will make a character more accurate, I will type it.**_

_**Extra little bit of info: italics in the story are voice overs done by Chris.**_

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Camp Wawanakwa we were introduced to our twenty campers, some of which somehow knew each other before signing up for the show. _

_We split the campers off into two teams: The Screaming Rebels and The Killer Maces. Then we set off to play a little manhunt resulting in a win for The Killer Maces who had sent The Screaming Rebels off on a wild goose chase. _

_Nicely played._

_When the time to vote came along, it was all down to just poetry fanatic Jeremy and nature loving Myst. The one who took the ride on the boat of losers was Myst, and she was never heard from again._

_..._

_What? I was just kidding! I wouldn't really make the kid disappear off the face of the planet!_

_Anyway, keep watching to find out what happens next on Total. Drama. Camp. Wawanakwa!_

WITH CHRIS OUTSIDE THE CABINS

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Total Drama Camp Wawanakwa. I'm your host, Chris McLean and we're about to wake up the campers at," Chris takes a moment to look at his watch and snickers, "Four forty two a.m. I love my job." Chris sighs, pulling an air horn that's conveniently placed next to him. Chris blows the air horn and watches for their reaction. What he doesn't expect is that Owen comes bursting out of her cabin with archery gear, her bowstring taught, ready to shoot.

"Who the **hell** is waking me up at four in the fucking morning?" Owen yells, lowering her bow in frustration, giving Chris a look that can kill. She aims her arrow right in between his eyes. Then Marcel comes running out of the girl's side in frantic hurry to retrieve Owen's weapon. Holly, Desmond and Trudi come tiredly walking out of their cabin and look at Owen, their faces contorting in fear.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Desmond asks, looking very frightened.

"You wanna find out!" Owen shouts, aiming at a tree stump with a groove that looks just like a bull's-eye, pulling back the bowstring and releasing the arrow. Hitting the bull's-eye dead center. Everyone but John and Richard look shocked, afraid, or confused.

"**That was awesome**!" Ivy and Marcel cheer simultaneously.

Vince, Dryden, Holly, Desmond, Aly, Lex, Tanner, Trudi and Kevin are all bug eyed, their mouths gaping. After that, it takes Marcel, John **and** Richard to convince Owen to put her weapon away. Everyone then goes, changes into regular clothes, and walks back out of the cabins.

"Okay, that was an... unexpected little masquerade. But still, the show must go on!" Chris cheers, beaming his million-dollar-smile. "Okay, so you all remember season one's episode: 'The Big Sleep'? Well we're doing take two of this challenge to see if it's just as good as last time! So start jogging!" Chris commands, pointing towards the beach in frantic hurry.

"What? No breakfast?" Richard asks, his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Richard. No worries." Chris says slyly. "Now **go**!" Chris yells, getting ticked off at the campers.

WITH SOME OF THE SR PEOPLE

Ivy, Aly, Danny and Desmond are walking in a smallish group.

"I'm so bored, what do you think he'll make us do?" Danny asks timidly.

"Well, smarty pants, the challenge is called 'The Big Sleep'. Moron." Aly explains, crossing her arms in agitation.

"Look guys, I can walk on my hands!" Ivy cheers, walking on her hands and accidentally knocking into Holly, Lex, Andrew and Trudi.

"**What gives**?" Holly yells as she dusts herself off.

CONFESSIONAL

(Holly) "I'm on a team of moron's! They can't do anything right!"

(Lex and Trudi) "Me and Trudi are in an alliance." Lex states who is sitting next to Trudi.

"I'm still amazed that we both even fit in here!" Trudi says, throwing her hands up in the air and in the process, accidentally whacking Lex in the nose.

"**Ow**! **Trudi**!" Lex shouts as the screen blacks out.

END CONFESSIONAL

WITH SOME OF THE KM

"This is **so** easy." Richard exclaims, easily running ahead of everyone on both teams, not even breaking a sweat.

"Он является такая жопа." Owen groans in annoyance, sticking with the leisurely pace she's already at. Some people give her looks of confusion, so she starts to speed walk herself ahead of them.

CONFESSIONAL

(Owen) "For those of you watching who don't know a word of Russian, let me translate what I just said for you. 'He is such an ass.'"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Promise me you'll try to not fight too much?" Roxy quietly murmurs to herself, not wanting Owen to hear her and start yelling at her.

"C'mon guys!" Shae starts enthusiastically. "If we all help each other, maybe we can win this challenge too!"

ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER WITH DESMOND

Desmond is walking all by himself, not really sure whether it's worth it or not to run ahead to help his team. He's about to start running when he sees Trudi sitting on a log off to the side, and a plan begins to form in his head.

CONFESSIONAL

(Desmond) "Okay, so you know how in the last episode Marcel said I was a lot like Alejandro from TDWT? Well guess what, it's true. And I

think Trudi will be my first target. I'll get her to warm up to me, maybe even get her to like me, then when I get my first chance to, I'll get rid of her. I'll probably do the same thing with the other girls too, but I'll start with Trudi."

END CONFESSIONAL

Desmond smirks to himself before jogging up to Trudi. "Hey," he starts, giving her a 'sympathetic' look, "are you okay?"

Trudi looks exasperatedly up at Desmond, before giving him a small smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." Desmond gives her a skeptical look before sighing and turning around, bending down slightly. "What are you-"

"Hop on." Desmond tells her. "I'll carry you until you feel like you're ready to walk again." Trudi's eyes soften.

CONFESSIONAL

(Trudi) "I'm not gonna lie, I was surprised by his offer. I mean, we hardly know each other; well, none of us really know each other; yet he's being so nice to me... I hope this isn't some sort of plan he's got to get me kicked off the island."

(Desmond) "Once I have her wrapped around my finger, it'll be 'bye-bye Trudi'. Until then, I just gotta build up some sort of trust."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Thanks, Desmond." Trudi says softly, hopping onto Desmond's back.

Little did Trudi and Desmond know, Lex was watching this event from a safe distance.

CONFESSIONAL

(Lex) "Desmond, if you do anything to ruin me and Trudi's alliance, I will end you!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Lex continues to glare at the back of Desmond's head when Richard walks up next to her.

"So," he starts, startling Lex out of her thoughts, "looks like Dessie found out about your alliance with Trudi."

"How did you-" Lex sputters, her eyes widening in surprise, but she doesn't get to finish her question because Richard silences her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Don't question it, babe. Don't question it." Richard says in a calming way, walking along side-by-side with Lex now. They walk in silence for a few minutes before Lex decides to break it.

"Didn't you run ahead already?" She asks, looking at Richard skeptically. "And if you know about me and Trudi, does that mean-"

"I don't want part in your alliance." Richard states blatantly, cutting Lex off. "Heck, I never want to have anything to do with any alliances that may come about." He continues walking at the same pace, completely ignoring Lex's first question. This seems to annoy her.

"And what about you running ahead? You ran ahead." Lex repeats in annoyance. Richard looks over at her, a lopsided grin finding it's way onto his face.

"Don't tell anyone, but this is my victory lap." He says, dropping his voice to what can be considered a seductive whisper, but Lex is completely unaffected by it.

"If it's your victory lap, wouldn't I have seen you run back to the starting point." Lex points out. "Also, wouldn't you be too tired to actually take it?"

"You don't know my life." Richard retorts, running ahead again, leaving Lex alone with her thoughts. Lex stays in place for a bit, a look of confusion on her face as she stands there.

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR LATER IN THE MESS HALL

Nearly all of the campers have made it back, all except for Ivy and Danny who are still making their way to the mess hall. "When are those lunatics getting here!" Holly complains, leaning against the table, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yeah, when are the dummies getting here!" Aly says in agreement, slumping down in her chair.

At this moment, Ivy runs in, carrying Danny, who's unconscious, bridal style. "**I think he's dead**!" Ivy shouts, practically throwing Danny onto the table.

"Oh, shut up! He's just unconscious! He obviously needs more exercise!" Lex explains after doing a quick examination, face palming herself as Ivy continues to yell in worry.

"I'm not unconscious, just extremely tired is all!" Danny says tiredly, rising up from the 'dead' and scaring almost all of the campers to death.

"**Gah**! Dude, don't do that!" Trudi yells, jumping backwards. Desmond and Holly nod in agreement, clutching their hearts as if holding onto their very lives.

Chris then walks in, a large grin on his face. "Now that everyone is here, on with the show!" He cheers, pointing to a long table filled with tons of gourmet food. Everyone's eyes go wide and Richard runs over to the table, a waterfall of drool pretty much pouring out of his mouth as he stares lovingly at the food..

"Dig in!" Chris says, gesturing to the food with a dramatic wave of his arm as the campers clamor over to the table.

CONFESSIONAL

(Richard) "I almost died when I saw all that food! It was so beautiful..." *Sighs as though he's in love*

(Desmond) "I didn't think my body could take much more of Chef's grotesque food! I literally cried when I saw that little piece of heaven."

(Vince) "I wonder if this is the same sort of food Chris eats in his tent... Wonder if it would be possible to, uh... 'borrow' some." *Makes air quotes around the word 'borrow'*

END CONFESSIONAL

"I've never eaten so much in my life!" Aly moans in satisfaction as other campers nod in agreement. Chris then walks in, a sly grin on his face.

"Is everyone ready for the challenge?" Chris asks, a devilish tone to his voice.

"Eating wasn't the challenge? Oh god no... I remember this challenge from season one! Guys, we're doing a rerun of 'The Big Sleep'!" Roxy exclaims, her eyes widening as she runs her hands through her hair.

Everybody starts groaning in annoyance and Chris just laughs. "C'mon guys. You seriously forgot after I told you this morning? Besides, this is probably one of the easiest challenges you'll have to face, so you might as well get it over and done with. So get off your lazy butts and head on over to the campfire pit." Everybody just stares at him blankly until he pulls out a speaker phone and yells "Move it!" They all groan again and slowly make their way to the campfire pit.

CONFESSIONAL

(Marcel) "There is no way I'm gonna lose this challenge. I'm practically a creature of the night! They don't call me 'the dark angel' for nothing!"

(Andrew) "Since we have to stay at the campfire pit, does that technically mean that I'll have to sleep with **all** the girls?" *slaps a hand over his mouth before slowly removing it* "That did not come out right at all!"

(Owen) "I'm an insomniac already so this shouldn't be too hard."

(Aly) "At least we'll all be together for this challenge. Maybe it can help me form friendships with some members of the other team so I'll be ready for the merge?"

AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

"Okay," Chris starts as soon as everyone is situated around the pit, "since most of you watched the first season, I'm pretty sure I don't have to go over the rules. However, I'm going to anyway just to bore you. You all must stay awake as long as you can and the last one standing wins it for their team." Richard's hand shoots up suddenly and Chris sighs in annoyance. "Yes, Richard, what's your question?"

"Will we be provided with food throughout this challenge?" He asks, sounding completely serious.

"Based on your application for this show, and your dad's lawyers, I have to say yes." Chris says, sounding slightly annoyed at this fact.

CONFESSIONAL

(Richard) "Let's just leave it at I have an extremely high metabolism since I do track."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Anyway, the challenge will begin now." Chris then turns to go to his tent and the campers disperse.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

Desmond calls a meeting among his team members and begins speaking. "Okay, team, we need a strategy for this challenge. Right now, I think our best bet would be to try and get the foods with more caffeine and sugar when given a food break to help us stay awake longer. Sound like a plan?"

"But how will we know which foods have more sugar and caffeine?" Aly asks, cocking her head to the side like a puppy.

Lex groans at Aly's insolence. "We're probably just going to be fed Chef's food instead of what we had before this challenge started." Lex explains exasperatedly. "There's no way of knowing what he puts in that stuff."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Chris then walks over to the campfire pit. "By the way, as soon as Richard's out, your access to food is gone too." He could then be heard cackling as he begins to walk away again. Nearly everyone starts glaring at Richard where the other team had grouped up with, either a look of confusion or hatred.

CONFESSIONAL

(Danny) "Okay, either Richard's diabetic, or his dad just has REALLY good lawyers."

(Desmond) "I'm not sure I can trust Richard. He probably blackmailed Chris into doing this. I'll just have to keep my eyes on him for now."

END CONFESSIONAL

Desmond sighs in defeat. "Well looks like that idea won't work. But even if we don't win this challenge, maybe we should get to know each other a little better so we'll do better in challenges?"

"Plus, it will help us know each other's weaknesses when we reach the merge so that we can exploit them!" Ivy adds in, a sadistic smile on her face.

Everyone gives Ivy skeptical looks, but they agree anyways. They are then interrupted when they hear snores coming from the resident coward. "One down on the Screaming Rebels!" Chris declares over a megaphone. The Screaming Rebels groan, knowing they're already behind.

**~Commercial Break~**

10 HOURS LATER

_Welcome back to TDCW. We are now ten hours into the challenge, and this group of teens is doing __**way**_ _worse than our first generation players. We've already had five campers succumb to sweet, blissful sleep. And so far, the only member of the Killer Maces to fall asleep has been Vince, so let's see if the Screaming Rebels can catch up after already having Trudi, Danny, Jeremy, and Andrew fail._

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"And that's how I got into horror movies." Ivy concludes as she watches her teammates faces contort into ones of disgust. She nods in approval, stands up, and walks over to the snack table for some food.

WITH THE KILLER MACES

"Okay," Richard starts, a sly grin spreading across his face, "we **were** going to play truth or dare before, so why not play it to stay awake?" Everyone looks over at him, but no one says anything for a few seconds.

The first one to speak up, to no one's surprise, is Owen. "That's actually not a bad idea for once, Richard."

"As long as the two of you don't fight, I'll do anything to stay awake." Roxy states, walking over to join them as the team forms a clump. "And Richard, since you suggested it, you're going first."

"Fair enough." Richard says with a shrug. "Don't even ask though, cause I choose dare!"

"Okay, then I dare you to steal something from Chris and Chef's tent, **without** getting caught." Owen declares, receiving wide eyed stares from her teammates. "What? It's not like it hasn't been done before. Plus, we can do some truths and dares whiles he's gone and save time." Richard groans but leaves to do as he was dared anyway.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"So what do we do now?" Trudi asks her team once they finished getting to know each other. Everyone just stares at each other for a bit until Aly pulls out a pack of cards and suggests go fish. Nobody really agrees or disagrees with the idea.

"We could each take turns telling scary stories?" Ivy suggests, an evil grin on her face. Danny, who was now awake, seems horrified at the notion. This causes Ivy's grin to widen as she pulls out a flashlight and begins her story.

WITH RICHARD

Richard's slowly making his way to Chris and Chef's tent, trying his best to not make any noise. He can hear them inside the tent talking about something. He tries to think of a way to get in and out without them noticing when he remembers something so obvious he literally face palms himself.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"So the next morning, when the girl went back into her dorm and turned the light on, she screamed." Ivy then screams as though she were crying bloody murder, causing all of her teammates to jump. "She screamed because there, hanging on the wall, was her roommate. The dripping sound she heard was not water from a leaky tap, but the dripping of her roommate's. Own. Blood." At this moment, Danny just outright faints, causing Ivy to let out a sadistic cackle. "After getting over the initial shock, the girl had noticed a message on the wall written in her friend's blood. Do you want to know what it said?" The rest of the team members, who are still conscious, lean in to here the answer. "It said, 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn the lights on?'" Ivy then proceeds to let out sadistic cackles as everyone's faces contort in fear.

Lex and Trudi then stand up and separate themselves from the group, not wanting to spend any more time with Ivy, but also to discuss some things.

WITH LEX AND TRUDI

"So I'm pretty sure that Ivy is freaking insane." Lex groans, exhaustion settling in from the run earlier. "And Danny is just pathetic."

"I can agree with you on both points." Trudi says with a sigh. "We should probably try to get them voted off soon. Ivy, because I'm not sure how much longer I can take her. And Danny, because he'll just pull us back."

"Can't say you're wrong on those points," Lex sighs, "but I think Ivy should stay longer. I mean she's still awake and everything. Plus, with all those horror movies she watches, if they ever bring back Phobia Factor, she probably won't have any fear to face."

"Trudi!" Ivy calls, waving them over. "It's your turn to tell a scary story."

WITH THE KILLER MACES

"So, Vince." Tanner starts as they continue their game of truth or dare. "Which will it be?"

"Dare." Vince answers bluntly. A sadistic smirk spreads across Tanner's face.

"I dare you to eat a bug." Tanner declares, looking smug as ever.

"Excuse me?" Vince asks in disbelief.

"Just eat an ant." Roxy suggests, clearly not wanting them to argue over such a stupid thing as truth or dare. "Besides, I read somewhere that they taste like salt and vinegar chips."

Vince grimaces at the thought, but starts his search for an ant anyway. Yet even after he finds one, all he can do is stare at it.

"Stop being such a wimp and just eat it already." Marcel yells, clearly wanting him to just get it over and done with so they could move on. He glares at her, but complies. He immediately regrets it as he immediately spits out the bug, using his shirt to try and get rid of the taste.

CONFESSIONAL

(Vince) "I can't believe Tanner would dare me to do something like that! It had to be one of the worst experiences of my **life**!"

(Owen) "Let me just say, watching Vince eat that bug was pretty funny. But now I'm the one who has to take a dare, let's hope they go easy on me. If they don't"

END CONFESSIONAL

Kevin turns to face Owen and before he can even ask, Owen says "dare."

"Alright then." Kevin muses, nodding in thought. "Now, as revenge against you daring me to sing a One Direction song in a baby voice, I dare you to kiss Richard on the cheek when he gets back."

"Excuse me?" Owen asks, her face going completely blank.

"You heard me." Kevin says with a smirk. Owen seriously looks like she's about to kill Kevin right then and there.

"You do know that I am an **archer**, right?" Owen asks whiles she gives him the death glare.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't **actually** kill me, right?" Kevin reasons.

"Maybe I would." Owen threatens.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"Please! No more scary stories!" Danny cries as he covers his ears once Jeremy finishes his story.

Ivy sighs. "Oh please, Danny. This story wasn't even scary. It was like a bedtime story."

"For you, maybe! However, I find these stories absolutely terrifying!" Danny yells at Ivy.

"Hey, look behind you! It's a monster!" Ivy suddenly screams. This causes Danny to scream, turn around, and jump all at the same time just to see that it's nothing. The whole team starts laughing at his expense.

WITH RICHARD

Richard's currently covering every camera lens that could possibly see him with leaves and things. Once there aren't any cameras left that would be able to see him, he casually walks over to the entrance of the tent.

CONFESSIONAL

(Richard) "So I figured that if I just cover all the cameras, they won't be able to catch my, uh... special talent on camera."

(Chris) "Luckily, Richard missed one of our cameras. Guess you will see his talent! I wonder what it is."

END CONFESSIONAL

Richard very carefully opens the door to the tent, trying not to make any sudden movements. He then glances inside, quickly scanning the area to see where Chris and Chef are so he can avoid them (just in case they do see something). He smirks to himself when he sees Chris and Chef sitting at a table, both of them facing away from the food **and** the tent's exit/entrance. Then, for not even a nanosecond, Richard vanishes from his position, reappearing with food piled up in his arms. He smirks to himself before placing the food down in a safe spot and removing all the makeshift camera lens covers. Then, after retrieving the food, he begins to jog back to the other campers.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"Hey guys," Andrew starts, glancing over at the other team, "aren't they missing someone?" The rest of the team looks over.

Aly is the first to speak up. "Yeah, I think they're missing Richard. But aren't they playing truth or dare?"

Trudi nods. "Yeah, I think so."

"You think we should join them?" Desmond suddenly suggests, receiving blank looks from the rest of his team.

CONFESSIONAL

(Desmond) "I thought it would be a good idea to get friendly with some of the members of the other team before the merge. Plus, maybe we could learn their weaknesses? But **no**! We just had to stay in our separate group and be bored out of our minds!"

END CONFESSIONAL

WITH THE KILLER MACES

"C'mon Marcel! Just a bit farther!" John yells to Marcel who is currently climbing a tree.

"You better catch me when I jump, moron, or else you'll regret it!" She yells back. She had been dared to climb a tree, then jump down from it.

"I know, I know." John mutters to himself.

Suddenly, Richard comes running through and yells "I **did it**!" When he yells this, he startles Marcel, causing her to fall and land into John's arms. John immediately puts her down and glares at Richard.

"What did you do that was so important that you had to yell and cause me to fall from a tree?" Marcel asks Richard sarcastically.

"I completed the dare!" Richard announces, pulling things out of his pockets to show his team mates. Owen suddenly throws her arms around Richard's neck from the side, taking advantage of the moment, and plants a kiss on his cheek. He immediately reacts by pushing her away. "What the **hell**?" He yells, but when he turns to face her, he saw her desperately rubbing any traces of him off of her mouth. He then immediately begins the same process on his cheek. "It was a dare, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, dude!" Kevin answers between laughs. "I dared her to and let me just say that it was the best choice of my **life**!" Owen and Richard both glare at him.

CONFESSIONAL

(Owen) "If we lose tonight, I want Kevin **off**!"

END CONFESSIONAL

ABOUT 2 DAYS INTO THE CHALLENGE

Chris looks over the group of tired teens and sighs happily at their expense. "It's now about two days into the challenge and so far the following have fallen asleep at least once; Danny, Trudi, Andrew, Jeremy, Vince, Tanner, Roxy, Alex, Kevin and Holly. I think now is probably a good time to bring out our master ballerina, Chef!"

Chef grumbles something along the lines of "Not gettin' paid enough for this" then puts on a fake smile as he dances his surprisingly graceful routine. Strangely, however, none of the campers seem fazed by his performance. "Man, I'm **really** not gettin' paid enough for this." Chef grumbles as he stalks away.

WITH THE KILLER MACES

Everyone on the team is too tired now to even think about playing truth or dare and had split up into smaller groups. Owen is desperately trying to keep her new friend, Shae, from falling asleep whiles she glares at Richard, who is talking with Dryden about sports, from afar.

John and Marcel had split off from the group too and are talking.

"Hey, Marcel?" John asks timidly.

Marcel locks eyes with John and yawns. "Yes, Johnny?" Replies Marcel, stretching her legs out tiredly. John sends a half-hearted glare towards Marcel for calling him 'Johnny', but he doesn't say anything.

"I was wondering... Why did you run out of the cabin yesterday? I mean did the girls make you uncomfortable or something?" John asks as he begins fidgeting with his shoe.

Marcel's face flushes slightly. '_Why is he asking me this? Does he know? No! He can't know! It's-it's not possible! She promised not to tell anyone! Ivy promised!_' Marcel thinks to herself. The mental conversation she's having gets interrupted when a hand is placed on her shoulder. Looking over, she notices John looking at her, awaiting her response. She clears her throat. " Um... Well, I um... I-I don't want to talk about it..." Is all she can say.

John looks at her with a sympathetic look on his face. "You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here." He offers smiling slightly at the dark girl.

She smiles. "Of course." Marcel answers, crossing her legs and leaning against the prankster. A thought springs into her mind. '_Maybe I should tell him. No. I can't *She frowns* I can't tell him, I don't wanna be hurt again._' Her thoughts are a whirlpool of emotions. Swirling and twisting, making her feel sick and confused.

John notices her smile fading and frowns slightly. "Hey, you alright?" He asks, receiving her emerald green gaze. He searches her eyes for an answer, but finds nothing but sadness and he begins to worry. "You alright?" He repeats, a sign of worry in his voice.

Noticing this, Marcel comes back to the earthly plane. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She replies, sighing. '_If only you knew._' She thinks to herself '_Then you would understand._'

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

Everyone on the Screaming Rebels are tired too. Aly is standing on her head to keep up blood flow. Ivy is nearly asleep, but somehow is able to keep herself awake. Desmond's humming a simple tune to himself. Everything was peaceful until Aly's arms collapse under her weight and she falls down, asleep.

"And another one bites the dust. Literally this time!" Chris announces, causing everyone on both teams to groan from his terrible pun. "Also, at this point, all of you who are already out, go back to camp and clean up 'cause you guys reek! Seriously, you smell worse than rotten eggs. Also, those of you who are out can eat food after Richard's out!" All the campers who are already out cheer and begin their journey back to camp. Everyone else just glares at Chris.

CONFESSIONAL

(Aly) "At least one of my teammates was nice enough to carry me back to camp. It would have been **terrible** to wake up in whatever position it was that I fell asleep in."

END CONFESSIONAL

ABOUT 2 DAYS AND 23 HOURS IN

_Now only four campers remain in the game, three of them being from the Killer Maces. But remember, it's still anyone's game... _

_Oh who am I kidding? The Killer Maces got this in the bag! _

Chris starts cackling evilly and striking poses that make him look like he's crazy.

WITH IVY

"892 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL! 892 BOTTLES OF POP! IF ONE OF THOSE BOTTLES SHOULD HAPPEN TO FALL, 891 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!" Ivy is singing at the top of her lungs, trying to keep herself entertained. She is the last member of her team and has to try her hardest to win this for them.

WITH THE REMAINING KILLER MACES

"1. 2. 3. **Ninja**!" Owen, Marcel, and John all yell at the same time. They are playing ninja to stay awake, and it's working to a certain degree. The only issue is that Owen and John are both masters of the game.

"Now if only we could get Ivy to shut the **fuck up**!" Owen yells, turning her head to motion in the direction of the song.

WITH IVY

"874 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL! 874 BOTTLES OF POP!"

ABOUT 3 DAYS AND 5 HOURS IN

_Now, only Marcel, Owen, and Ivy remain. The Killer Maces are still in the lead, but anything can happen._

WITH OWEN AND MARCEL

Marcel is deep in thought as Owen kept nearly drifting off to sleep, but she keeps catching herself before she does.

WITH IVY

"21 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL! 21 BOTTLES OF POP! IF ONE OF THOSE BOTTLES SHOULD HAPPEN TO FALL! 20 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!" Ivy's voice is starting to sound a bit hoarse and she is starting to lose her voice, but despite that fact she just keeps singing.

WITH OWEN AND MARCEL

Marcel looks over at Owen and is surprised to see that her friend has fallen asleep. Richard just happens to be walking over to check on them when he notices Marcel's devious smirk and the lack of the resident archer's snarky comments.

"She's asleep?" He asks simply. Marcel nods, her smirk not fading.

"Do you think you could get her back to camp for me?" Marcel asks deviously. Richard's face flushes slightly.

"What if she wakes up before I get back? What do I do then?" He asks frantically, looking completely nervous.

"Then tell her the truth. She'll understand." Marcel reassures him with a smile. Richard groans, but complies. He slips one arm under Owen's knees, and uses his other to support her back. He then carefully stands up and starts the trek back to camp. Marcel's snickers echoing behind him.

OUTSIDE THE CABINS

Owen hasn't woken up yet, and the other campers go quiet as Richard carries her over to her cabin. Desmond casually walks over and smirks at Richard. "So... Richard. What're you doing?" He asks.

"Owen fell asleep and Marcel asked me to bring her back to camp." Richard states bluntly.

John catches on to Desmond's trolling and joins in. "That the only reason why you're carrying her right now?" John asks, a devious smirk on his face.

CONFESSIONAL

(John) "Me and Alecia, my ex-girlfriend from back at home, have been trying to get Owen and Richard together for the longest time! Who knew all we needed to do was sign up for this show!"

(Richard) *no longer carrying Owen and glaring at the camera* "I **don't** like Owen."

END CONFESSIONAL

"What other reason could I have? Now John, could you please knock on the girl's door so I can get in?" Richard asks, his face slightly flushing.

THE KILLER MACE'S GIRLS CABIN

Shae is avidly talking with Roxy when she hears a knock at the door. What she sees when she opens the door has to be the sweetest thing ever. "Aww..." She exclaims as soon as she sees Richard carrying a sleeping Owen.

"That's adorable." Roxy says between chuckles as she joins Shae by the door.

"No it's not!" Richard groans in annoyance. "Just tell me which bunk is her's so I can put her down."

"Just let me get a picture first." Shae says as she pulls out a camera, causing Richard to groan again.

ABOUT 4 DAYS AND 8 HOURS IN

_We're down to our last two competitors; Ivy, and Marcel. _

_It's anyone's game now._

WITH MARCEL

Marcel is walking on her hands and basically just tries to stay in motion to keep her blood flowing. It starts off quiet, but soon enough, Marcel can clearly hear the sound of snoring coming from Ivy followed by Chris's yelling as Marcel collapses to the ground, asleep.

_And we have our winners! The Killer Maces win again! Who will the Screaming Rebels vote off this time? Will the Killer Maces win the next challenge and be three for three? Or will the Screaming Rebels finally win (for once)? Will Richard ever tell his team about his 'special talent'? And can I get any hotter? Find out after this commercial break, on Total. Drama. Camp. WAWANAKWA!_

**~Commercial Break~**

BEHIND THE SCREAMING REBEL'S CABIN

Trudi leans against the wall, and looks side to side to make sure no one's out to see her right now. Then she hears a cabin door open before Lex walks around the corner to stand next to Trudi. "So who are we voting for?" Lex asks quietly, making sure that no one can hear her.

"I personally think Danny should go. He's too much of a coward for this game and he was the first one out." Trudi explains, turning to face Lex. Lex nods in agreement. "Do you think we'll need to try and get other people to help us vote him off?"

"I really doubt it. With the way he played this game, I'm guessing it will be close to unanimous." Lex says dryly.

KILLER MACE'S GIRLS SIDE

Owen's eyes slowly drift open before she suddenly sits straight up and startles some of the other girls in the cabin. Shae frantically runs over to her newfound friend. "Owen, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Owen says immediately, dismissing the possibility of something bothering her. "Just wondering how I got here..." Suddenly, Shae and Roxy start laughing. Owen glares at them. "What's so funny?"

Shae places a hand on Owen's shoulder, which Owen immediately pushes away in annoyance as Roxy hands Owen Shae's camera that has the picture of Richard carrying her. Owen's face goes completely blank for a few moments, then it contorts into anger.

"That son of a **bitch**!" She yells, thrusting the camera back into Roxy's hands as she storms out of the room. Roxy's eyes go wide at Owen's colorful vocabulary.

"You don't think she's going to hurt him... do you?" Roxy asks nervously.

"I-I don't think she would... At least I **hope** not..." Shae answers unsurely.

KILLER MACE'S GUYS SIDE

"_That son of a __**bitch**__!"_

Richard's eyes immediately go wide as he mutters, "I'm dead."

Right at that moment, the cabin door bursts open and Owen storms over to him, grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and drags him outside. The other campers come out to watch.

"What do you want?" Richard asks worriedly as Owen throws him to the ground.

"We're sparring." She growls angrily, and Richard immediately knows he's toast, but gets into a fighting stance anyway.

"Owen!" Roxy yells, eyes going wide in disbelief at what she's about to witness, but then John places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He says quietly. "They know what they're doing. Owen probably just wants to blow off some steam." Roxy looks up at John in confusion, but nods nonetheless.

Owen and Richard continue to stare at each other for a few moments before Owen lunges forward, sending a roundhouse kick towards Richard's face which he ducks expertly, swinging one of his legs around and knocking Owen to the ground. However, as soon as she hits the ground, she uses her momentum to bring herself back up to her feet again before grabbing Richard's shirt at the collar and above his stomach and throwing him over her shoulder, him landing on his back. Then she pins him to the ground before he can react and gives him a good punch to the face. Everyone besides John continues to stare with wide eyes, not sure what to make of what they just witnessed. What surprises them even more is that Owen just gets up off of Richard and offers him her hand and helps him stand up.

"Good spar. You're getting better." She mutters, looking down.

"Thanks." He says quietly before returning to his cabin, leaving Owen just standing there in the open, looking down at her feet. John walks over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder for a second before following Richard back to the cabin.

Jeremy looks over to Holly who just happened to be standing next to him at the time. "If she makes it to the merge, what does that mean for us?"

CONFESSIONAL

(Andrew) "I can't believe Owen pretty much just straddled Richard!" *pauses for a moment* "Kinda wish that I was Richard now... I bet the view was awesome..." *his eyes go wide* "Please don't tell Owen I said that."

(Kevin) "Owen, if you ever see this, just know that you were seriously badass in that fight! You took Richard down **hard**!"

END CONFESSIONAL

AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

You see Chris standing by a plate of eight marshmallows. "You know the drill. Since you all look pooped i've decided to throw you the marshmallows. When I call your name you will receive a marshmallow. First marshmallow goes to Aly." Aly smiles and catches her marshmallow. "Next one goes to Trudi."

Trudi lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Chris."

"Desmond."

"Thank you very much!"

"Lex."

"Thank **God**."

"Andrew."

"Yes!"

"Jeremy."

Jeremy looks up and gets pelted with his marshmallow, causing him to fall backwards against Holly.

"Get off of me Poetry Boy!"

"Gamer girl!"

"Ok before you kill each other, I'm giving Holly her marshmallow!" Chris declares tossing the squishy treat at Holly with great force hitting her in the eye.

"**Ow**! God! Well, at least I'm safe.." Holly says, sounding very relieved.

"For now..." Jeremy mumbles.

The camera zooms in on Danny and Ivy.

"Ivy. You made it the farthest without falling asleep. But sadly, Marcel beat you..." Chris concludes. "And Danny. You fell asleep before I could even declare the one hour mark! Your a wimp man!" Chris shouts stunning even himself. He takes a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final marshmallow of the night... And it goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ivy..." Chris sighs passing the drowsy girl her marshmallow.

"What? But I was having so much fun! Please let me stay Chris! **Please**?" Begs Danny clinging onto Chris's leg for dear life.

"No! Rules are rules! And you've been voted off! Now **get off of me, dude**!" Chris yells, attempting to pry Danny off of him. "**Chef**!" Chris calls desperately.

Chef comes slumping over there and yanks the boy with full force off of Chris throwing him onto the boat of losers.

"Bye guys!" Sighs a sad sounding Danny as the boat slowly drove out into the distance.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

"So..." Aly starts, looking at her fellow teammates with a somber expression. "We now have two less campers than the Maces. What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to try and get ourselves a good team dynamic and work together to win this game." Holly declares. "We just gotta think strategy when it comes to this. What are our weaknesses and our strengths. We should work on building our strengths and finding out the weaknesses of the other team so that we can use it to our advantage."

"That all makes sense, but how will we get them to reveal their weaknesses? It's not like we can just ask them." Andrew remarks.

Holly smirks at Andrew. "Then we'll just have to squeeze it out of them, won't we?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So this chapter was shorter than the last by quite a bit. Last chapter was about 12,000 words while this one is only about 7,500 words. Then again, last chapter we had to introduce all the characters and get them acquainted with the camp, so I guess it makes sense that the first episode was longer. Most chapters from this point on will probably be around the 7,000 to 8,000 word range just because seeing as these are meant to be more like episodes rather than chapters, they should be longer... right? Anyway, so we all saw Danny's demise coming, right? Or at least you did if you read the original that Silent posted. Next episode will be something none of you have seen! Get ready for the unexpected! Though it's only unexpected if you don't expect it, and everyone thinks differently, so you will all expect different things... Some of you actually know what the next challenge is, though if you asked me, I would have told you... yeah... completely unexpected... Please, if you do know anything that happens in the next chapter/episode/thing, don't mention it in the comments just so that the new readers don't get spoiled. Okay?**

**I took less time working on this I hope. **

**Remember, I need the fears of Trudi, Jeremy, Lex, Andrew, Dryden, and Vince. If you don't send me your fear, I'll have to come up with them on my own. Also, for those of you who would like to give me a more indepth look into your character, here's the generic app I use: **

**Basics**

**Full name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance**

**Hair color:**

**Hair style(s):**

**Skin color:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Body type:**

**Other:**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Other:**

**Personality (Please descriptive in all subsections here!)**

**Overall:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias:**

**Talents:**

**Anti-talents:**

**History:**

**Other(?):**

**Audition (Optional seeing as I already have them, but you can send them again if you want to.)**

**Please send these in through PM (unless you don't have an account)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading episode two of TDCW! I actually wrote most of this because Silent had asked me to write the part of this episode where the challenge took place when she was originally writing this story, and I actually edited that part too and added stuff here and there. So I hope you liked how this episode changed as well as the stuff that was added!**

**Also, remember the first commercial from last chapter? That story is mine, though I need to give Northrnstar credit for writing the commercial for me. Anyway, that story, if you might have noticed, has some characters with similar names to ones you've seen here (aka, mine). Athena is basically the story of Owen so if you want to learn her back story and where she came from in a way that's more in depth than what you got from the commercial, please go read it. It would really make my day! **

**So yeah... Please leave a little review and answer these questions in it:**

**1) What was your favorite part of the episode?**

**2) From just these two episodes, who do you think is most likely to win?**

**3) Who (besides your own character if you have one) is your favorite competitor and why?**

**4) What do you want to see happen in this story? (Can be a challenge, character development type thing, pairing, or whatever.)**

**Bye-bye rainbow cloud believers!**

**~RCA**


	3. Episode 3: Chilled to the Bone

**Episode 3 "Chilled to the Bone"**

**Author's Note: Hey there all you rainbow cloud believers! Thanks to all of you who read/reviewed this story! Just a warning, you won't be able to vote for who gets voted off in this episode. Main reason why is because I wasn't sure if you'd vote for the person I'm leaning towards getting the boot, but next time I promise you'll get to vote for who gets the boot!**

**I hope you like this episode and I'd like to thank Northrnstar and Silent for helping me with some parts. You guys are awesome! Also, I got a lovely review from Goddess of Macabre that gave me some criticism. I completely agreed with everything they said, so I might go back and change some things in episodes 1 & 2, though they told me I didn't have to. I'll try and fix up the things they commented on in this episode, so hopefully this episode's better! This is my first fanfiction after all, so please bare with me as I learn. I have a hard time writing for characters that I don't know every little detail about, so if I portray your characters badly, I'm truly sorry! I love all the characters that are competing in this equally, so if it seems like I'm favoriting some of the characters, I'm not. I'm just not 100% sure how to write for them. Okay? Okay.**

**So anyways, some of you already knew about what this challenge would be. Either from me (if you were going to help me with a part) or from Silent.**

**Oh! By the way, please let me know if you'd like to help me write your character(s) better. I might even let you write a scene (though I might edit it, it will still be pretty much the same.)!**

**I hope you like this Episode! Remember, you get to vote off starting next episode.**

**Stories advertized: (I have decided that there will be two commercials per episode. You can also ask to have your story advertised here and send me a commercial!)**

**-Open space**

**-Open space**

**Disclaimer #1: I do not own Total Drama, or the characters that aren't Owen, Richard, or John. I own only those three. I give complete credit to the creators of all things that aren't mine. Also, I might end up using some colorful language, so if you don't want your characters to curse (even though I never curse in real life), let me know as soon as possible. If you don't contact me about this, I'll just let your character curse. Okay?**

**Disclaimer #2: I apologize for any and all profane language. Overall, just please ignore any and all cursing. So I apologize in advance. Please know that I don't curse at all verbally, but if it will make a character more accurate, I will type it.**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Camp Wawanakwa, we did a retake of The Big Sleep from season one, resulting in some interesting, and not so interesting things happening. For example, did you see that spar between Owen and Richard! That was majorly good for our ratings. Or what about Ivy's singing?_

_What'll happen this time?_

_Will alliances be formed?_

_Friends made?_

_Does Owen have any more tricks to show us besides he skills in archery and combat?_

_And can my paycheck get any bigger?_

_Find out on Total. Drama. Camp. Wawanakwa!_

_Now will someone get me some coffee?!_

* * *

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

Holly is seen playing on her portable gaming council. Lex and Trudi are listening to music through the same music player. Desmond is lying with his head on the table, face down. Aly is drinking pop while watching Jeremy write in his notebook. Andrew is looking like a deflated balloon, and Ivy is nowhere to be found.

Holly sends a daunting look towards Desmond. He doesn't notice it for a while, but then he glances at Holly, just to see her glare. He gives her a confused look before returning to what he was doing. Trudi sends a small glare Holly's way.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Trudi) "I think Holly should give Desmond a chance. I mean, I know that Lex doesn't trust him, but at least she doesn't glare at him and creep him out! Lex is polite. A little hyper, but polite."_

END CONFESSIONAL

Jeremy looks around at all his team members, a prominent frown forming on his face. He glances over at Andrew. "Things sure have gotten tense in here, huh?" Jeremy starts quietly, not wanting Holly to hear him and start yelling at him or something.

"Yeah. These guys really need to learn to just deal so that we can win a challenge for once." Andrew says, nodding.

Aly suddenly comes and plops herself down next to Jeremy. "I agree with you wholeheartedly! Everyone should be friends!" She exclaims cheerily. She continues to chatter about how she thinks that they should all become friends, but goes quiet when Owen walks in, looking to be dead tired.

WITH THE KILLER MACES

Pretty much the whole team is just chilling and/or playing some sort of game to stay awake when Owen walks in.

"Hey guys…" Owen yawns.

"The beast has awoken." Richard drawls sarcastically, but has a look of fear from their spar the night before.

"Last I checked, beasts aren't mildly attractive-er um, that did not come out right…" Andrew stammers, covering his mouth defensively.

"Weirdo…" Owen quips, yawning as she stretches her arms and back out. Suddenly, Desmond walks over and slides an arm around Owen's shoulder, knowing she won't give him as harsh a punishment since she's so tired.

"Only mildly attractive? Are you kidding? She's gorgeous!" Desmond declares, pulling Owen closer. Owen scowls at him, immediately pushing him away.

"Don't touch me, creep." Owen says in practically a growl. "You're even worse than Richard!"

"Hey!" Richard yells from his seat at the table. "Can you please not try to insult me until after I get more food from Chef?" Owen groans, and doesn't answer Richard in any way besides taking the seat next to him and promptly laying her head down on the table. Shae gives Richard a knowing look to which he gives her a disgusted one for even implying what she's implying.

Then the sound of static fills their ears for a few seconds before Chef's voice fills the air. "All right, maggots! Time for you to get your lazy butts in the mess hall and eat your grub! If you aren't here in five minutes, I'll personally hunt you down and drag you here myself. Now move! Move! Move!"

Almost immediately, the rest of the campers start piling in. All of them except for Marcel and Ivy. Chef nearly goes out to find them, but Chris stops him. "Chef, why not let Marcel and Ivy continue their naps. If they starve, it's their own fault."

"Fine, but for this time only." Chef then turns to face the rest of the campers, scowls at them, then returns to his kitchen to serve up his "food".

Everyone starts lining up with trays to get their food, or at least most of them. Owen stays exactly where she, her head resting on the table.

"Speedy maggot!" Chef suddenly yells, frightening everyone. Richard then, reluctantly, points at himself with a questioning look on his face. Chef nods at him, and Richard's look of confusion morphs into one of fear. "Go get archer maggot."

"Why me? And why did you give me that nickname?" Richard asks nervously, glancing back at Owen.

A sadistic smirk appears on Chef's face. "Because Chris and me saw your trick, and because you already have her trust. Correct?"

Richard's face goes completely blank.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Richard) "They saw my 'special trick.'" *makes air quotes* "Does this mean they know my weaknesses now too?"_

_(John) "Please tell me Richard didn't already blow his cover… I mean… What cover? We don't have any cover!"_

_(Desmond) "Richard has a special trick, and it seems like he doesn't want anyone to know about it. If I can catch him in the act, I'll have some good blackmail material for later."_

END CONFESSIONAL

Richard cautiously starts walking over to Owen before reluctantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Dryden then proceeds to walk over and stand next to Richard.

"Uh… Chef? I think Owen fell asleep." Dryden says bluntly, pointing at Owen.

"Well then she won't be getting any food, now will she?" Chef says, smirking evilly at Owen.

SCREAMING REBELS

"We have to win this challenge." Holly states, taking on a very leader-like role. "We've already lost two, we can't lose another!"

Jeremy looks up. "I, for once, actually agree with you on this. Whatever this next challenge is, we have to try win it."

"If we do win this one," Desmond starts, glancing at the other team over his shoulder, "Who do you think the other team would vote off?"

Everyone looks them over. Shae and Tanner are arguing while Roxy tries to stop them, Richard is being laughed at by Marcel and John, Kevin is playing air guitar, and Dryden and Vincent are having a conversation about something.

Trudi is the first to speak up. "I'm pretty sure I know who Owen wants to vote off." This comment gets the whole team to laugh, or at least everyone except Desmond.

"I think Richard isn't telling us something." He says dryly.

Lex looks over at Desmond skeptically. "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, there's just something off about him. Same goes for Owen and John." Desmond explains. Lex gives him a funny look, but doesn't push the subject.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Lex) "I'm not sure I can trust Desmond when he says there's something off about a person, but I've felt it too. I wonder what they're hiding…"_

END CONFESSIONAL

KILLER MACES

Pretty much the whole team has decided upon ignoring Shae and Tanner as they argue, though Vince keeps sending glares towards Tanner. Kevin just keeps playing air guitar, ignoring the food that was placed in front of him.

"So… Does anyone have any idea what the challenge might be?" Vince suddenly asks, causing everyone to look at him.

"They're probably gonna make us do something really humiliating." Tanner says, groaning at the possibilities.

"You don't know that." Shae says optimistically. "Maybe this challenge will actually be something fun!"

"You do realize what show we're on, right? Chris and Chef want us to suffer." Tanner says, glaring slightly at his twin. She frowns at this, but doesn't push the matter any further, in turn allowing Roxy to relax knowing that Shae and Tanner aren't arguing anymore.

SCREAMING REBELS

After everyone finishes eating, Chris and Chef send them all immediately back to their cabins. Desmond is talking with Lex, trying to figure out what about Richard was off.

"Maybe it's the strange amount of food he consumes on a daily basis?" Lex suggests, looking over at Richard who was busy trying to ignore John's trolling as he carried Owen back to the cabins. "Or maybe it's the fact that him, John and Owen all seem to already know each other?" Desmond nods at the notion, looking over at the strange trio.

"It is pretty weird how they all seem to know each other. Maybe they grew up in the same city or something?" He suggests, turning back to face Lex again.

"It's very possible." Lex nods. "After all, didn't they arrive on the same boat?"

Trudi, then, perks up at the mention of this. "They did, actually. I remember they were all arguing when they got off the boat."

The girls then walk into their cabin and continue to chat, not even noticing as the room fills up with knockout gas and all the campers begin succumb to sleep…

(Room 1 Holly and Jeremy)

An air horn sounds throughout the speakers of each individual freezer. Holly sits up with a jolt and briskly begins to take in her surroundings. The room she awoke in is cold, dark and about the size of a typical house closet. Jeremy's lying next to her and rolls over onto his other side to face away from the loudspeakers.

"Please, mommy, just five more minutes…" he begs, groggily unaware of their situation.

Chris's voice can be then heard through a small speaker on the wall "Wakey-wakey, Campers! Time for your challenge! If you haven't already noticed, each of you has been locked in a freezer with someone from your team. If you can last the whole day without killing each other or freezing to death, you win! You can beg to be released, but if you do, you lose, easy enough right?" Chris chuckles sadistically. "Have fun! McLean out!"

Jeremy now sits up and begins to rub the sleep away from his eyes "Well… I can honestly say I didn't see that coming" he admits in a half yawn.

"Ugh, Chris has violated so many boundaries. I mean the guy subdued us with knockout gas, broke into our cabins and locked us in a freezer!" Holly complains, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but I guess its good for the ratings, right?" He asks innocently.

"It doesn't make it right." Holly grumbles.

An eerie and awkward silence begins to fill the room causing Jeremy to shuffle slightly where he sits.

"Soooo… Why'd you decide to go on Total Drama?" He asks in an attempt to keep a conversation going with the gamer girl.

"My parents made me." She says bluntly and pulls out her headphones and gameboy, tuning the boy out.

"Oh… Okay…" He replies, sounding bummed.

(Room 2 Andrew and Lex)

Following Chris's announcement, Andrew is the first to wake in room two. He pulls himself up into a sitting position and notices that he had been placed in a room with Lex. She's still sleeping at the moment, but slowly begins to come to.

She blinks her eyes a few times and begins to look around the room. "It's so cold!" She exclaims pulling herself into a hug. "Where am I…? Andrew, what are you doing here?" She questions, noticing the boy sitting beside her.

"Watching you sleep." He says groggily, clearly not thinking things through before he speaks.

"Umm… okaaayy." She replies, slightly creeped out.

"Wait… that probably sounded creepy…" He says regretfully to himself.

"Yeah… a little…" Lex agrees.

"Chris locked us in a freezer together, the couple that can last the longest wins." He informs her, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh… okay." She says, pulling herself up into a sitting position as well, still hugging herself for warmth.

Andrew crosses his legs, "Here, come sit on me."

Lex stares at the boy, clearly creeped out now.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Andrew) "'Come sit on me?!'" Andrew facepalms. "Ugh I swear that sounded a lot less creepy in my head!"_

_(Lex) "So Andrew's kinda creepy, but I don't think he is on purpose… At least I hope not."_

END CONFESSIONAL

"No… Wait… I don't mean like that! It's just, it's cold and we could use each other's body heat to keep warm!" He corrects himself, waving his hands defensively in front of his face.

"Oh, umm… okay then" Lex replies. Still slightly unsure of what to make of the situation at hand, she awkwardly shifts herself over to Andrew and sits on his lap.

"You smell nice" He remarks.

Lex shoots him a disapproving look and he realizes his mistake.

"Stupid! Stupid!" He says, hitting his hand against his head.

Lex stands up and makes for the door. "I think we're done here." She states plainly as the door swings open.

(Room 3 Desmond and Trudi)

Desmond and Trudi both wake up together and slowly begin to rise into seated positions.

Trudi is shivering. "Uhg… I-I-m s-s-sooo cold." She whimpers hugging her knees to her chest.

Desmond looks at the girl with sympathy "Here" He says as he strips off his plain white t shirt only to reveal his well toned, muscular body. He blankets the cold girl with it. "This should help keep you warm for now." He says softly.

Trudi looks up to the now shirtless boy before her. "Aren't y-you c-cold though?" She asks worriedly.

"I will be fine." He replies, smiling at the look of worry that crosses her face.

"Uh… thank you." She replies as a small blush brushed her cheeks.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Trudi) "That was really sweet of him…" She remarks, still blushing. "But I'm not sure if I'm able to trust him yet… Lex doesn't really seem to like him and I trust her judgment." She pauses for a moment. "Even if he is being really sweet."_

_(Desmond) Desmond smirks at the camera. "She's totally falling for my trap. Just gotta seal the deal, if you know what I mean."_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 4 Ivy and Aly)

Aly sits up to see Ivy sprawled out awkwardly along the floor. Her face is planted on the ground and her butt's in the air, and yet, she's out cold.

"Poor girl must be exhausted" Aly sympathizes.

Ivy raises her right arm into the air. "Four score and seven years ago… Evil neon green penguins! … they stole…mmm…aaa…cheeseburger…radghkfg…" She exclaims, her voice barely working after the last challenge, and then let her arm fall back down and smack against the icy floor.

"Okay…" She states awkwardly as she leans herself up against the freezer wall.

(Room 5 Tanner and Shae)

Tanner and Shae both awaken and sit up together in unison.

"Where am I?" They both ask simultaneously.

Shae giggles, "Ha-ha! Twin moment!"

Tanner rolls his eyes in annoyance at his sister's remark. He picks himself up and begins to pace the tiny room.

Shae sits herself up and leans against the wall, watching as her brother walks back and forth across the room.

"I know you were worried about me joining this show, but I do really like it here!" Shae announces, attempting to start a conversation with her brother. "Our team works really well together and everyone is super nice! I'm glad that we signed up!" She says sincerely.

"I'm not" Tanner remarks coldly.

"It's not that bad… Just think about all the great friends we have made!" Shae states, trying to make light of the situation. "I mean, sure Chris and Chef can be a little… sadistic at times, but I'm still having lots of fun!"

Tanner glares at his sister. "Are you kidding me? Shae, the host of this dumb show locked us in a freezer! Tell me how this is fun for you?"

With that Shae gave up trying to talk. She pulls her knees into her chest and sighs as she continues to watch her twin pace the cold room.

(Room 6 Owen and Richard)

Richard slowly sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. His anxiety makes itself present as his breathing begins to grow heavy as he comes to the realization that he's being confined in a small freezer.

"I hate small spaces!" He proclaims through staggered gasps.

However, he becomes distracted and forgets his fears when he sees Owen lying across from him, still out cold.

He thinks about waking her, but decides against the idea. Not only does he know that waking her would be a hazard to his health, but he feels sympathy for the fact that she was still worn out from the previous challenge as well as their previous spar.

He leans his back against the freezer wall and watches as her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath she took.

"She looks so peaceful for once." He whispers to himself.

Richard then notices as her body shudders from the cold, hard ground of the freezer.

With a look of concern, he walks over and scoops the girl up in his arms the same way he had carried her before, careful not to wake her, he sits himself back down, cradling Owen in his arms.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Richard) Richard scratches the back of his head. "I know what you're all thinking but it's not what it looks like!" He says, raising his hands defensively as his face grows red. "I just didn't want to see her catch a cold… because she's more irritable when she's sick." The last part of what he says sounds more like an afterthought._

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 7 Dryden and Roxy)

Roxy and Dryden were both sitting on opposite corners of the room, not wanting to make the situation awkward and hopefully make it out as the winners. However, since they are teenagers, they start to get bored.

"So…" Dryden starts, slightly startling Roxy with the sudden lack of silence. "Why'd you sign up for the show?"

"Oh. Well I signed up for the show so that I could make sure that there would be less arguments on the show." She explains, looking down at her feet.

"So kind of like a peacekeeper?" Dryden asks skeptically.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Yeah, like a peacekeeper." She clarifies.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Dryden) "I don't know if I've brought this up yet, but I kinda get into a lot of fights, though it's never really my fault. I don't want to see Roxy get hurt though if she tries to stop any fights I will inevitably get into in the future."_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 8 Vince and Kevin)

Vince's getting annoyed with Kevin very quickly. All Kevin seems to want to do is play air guitar while making supposedly "guitar-like" sounds. Vince sighs, shaking his head before standing up and walking over to the door muttering, "Sorry, but it's just not worth it…"

CONFESSIONAL

_(Kevin) "Does Vince have a problem with my air guitar?"_

_(Vince) "I have no problems with Kevin, okay? I just don't want to sit in a small room while he's playing air guitar for what could be hours!"_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 9 John and Marcel)

John rolls over and in the process falls off of a crate he was lying on.

"Ow…" He groans, lifting his head up to inspect his surroundings.

He's in a freezer full of crates and such. A small freezer at that.

"Richard's probably dying right now." John says between snickers. He smirks, standing up drowsily. He quickly notices his current freezer-mate; Marcel. She stirs slightly, her eyes fluttering softly before bursting wide open. She leaps up, standing in a fighting stance, glaring at John slightly.

John falls backwards onto a crate, breaking it.

"Woah girl! Chill! It's only me! You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" He pleads, inching backwards slightly.

She loosens her stance a bit. "God! McLean!" She yells, banging on the door. "Fuck you! I hate small spaces!" She shouts, throwing a crate at the door, denting it a bit.

John's eyes widen a fraction and he quickly grabs Marcel by the arm, pulling her over to him and holding her tightly to his chest with her facing away from him. He tries his best to keep her from escaping his grasp, and to keep her from possibly getting herself hurt.

(with Chris and Chef)

"What's wrong with these kids!" Chris shouts in annoyance as the few who have turned in start walking into the room to watch with him. "It's been nearly two hours and barely anyone has begged me for their freedom!"

"Maybe it's not cold enough for them." Chef chuckles out sadistically

An evil smile creeps across Chris's face "Hmm… I think your right Chef, would you be a dear and go lower the thermostat for me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Chef growls.

(Room 4 with Aly and Ivy)

Aly's now shaking uncontrollably as the temperature continues to drop. Growing tired watching the crazy girl sleep talk, she decides upon herself that she has had enough and heads for the door.

(Room 1 Jeremy and Holly)

Jeremy's now sitting in the corner of the freezer, happily scribbling down poetry into his tiny pocket sized notebook. Holly sits on the other corner shivering from the cold, clearly not amused with anyone at the moment.

Holly sighs to herself, cradling her dead game boy in her hands "I really wish I had my charger with me right now…"

"I could read you some poetry?" Jeremy suggests.

"No." She deadpans back at him.

Jeremy looks up at her with the best puppy dog face he can muster "Aww… but I worked so hard on it… just listen…" He then continues on to read from his book anyways with an excited, childish smile crossing his face.

"Two young souls wait in the cold

Each has a story, yet to be told.

Both very different, and yet all the same

Both here to play an eager game…"

"That's it! I've had enough!" Holly shouts as she stands up and makes her way to the cold, metal, freezer door. "Chris! Let me out! Now!" And with that comment the door swings open and Holly leaves the room, abandoning the young poet.

Jeremy picks himself up and follows out after with a clearly hurt look plastered across his face.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Jeremy) Jeremy lets out a disappointed sigh. "This show is cool and all, but I just can't seem to fit in with my team… I mean I'm trying to get to know them… but they just aren't giving me a chance…"_

_(Holly) "Jeremy is the most aggravating person I have ever met! All he ever talks about is his stupid poetry! Doesn't he get that nobody wants to listen to his crappy poems?! If we lose, I'm going to get everyone to vote him off! He'll just get in the way of me winning!"_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 5 with Shae and Tanner)

Not one of the twins have said a word for the past two and a half hours, and the silence has become deafening.

Shae's still curled up in a ball for warmth and Tanner's now sitting across from her, leaning up against the wall and tapping his foot to an imaginary beat.

"Sooo… why did you even join this show if you hate it here so much?" Shae asks in another attempt to start a conversation.

"To babysit you" Tanner states blandly, as if it's common knowledge.

"I don't need you to look after me! I'm not 5 you know!" Shae shoots back at him, clearly annoyed at his remark.

"Sometimes, I wonder…" Tanner sighs as he drags his left hand over his face.

"I can take care of myself!" Shae affirms as she rises to her feet.

"No, you can't" Tanner shoots back as he stands up and looks down upon her condescendingly.

"Can too!" Shae yells, a little louder than before.

"No Shae. You can't! You think everything's always rainbows and butterflies, but you know what… it's not! Sometimes I swear you will never grow up! You're far too naïve and stubborn for your own good. You think you can do these things, but you can't Shaelyn!" Tanner yells, his words cutting into the frozen air around them like knives.

"Mom always told us to follow our dreams…" Shae forces out in a voice barely audible.

Tanners anger rises with the mentioning of their mother "And look how well that worked out for her! Mom's dead!"

Tanner pauses knowing that he has crossed the line.

Tears begin to build in Shae's eyes like little pools of water as she calmly walks over to the large metal door.

"I want out…" She says, her voice cracking with every word she speaks.

And as soon as the door swings open, she bolts down the hall and out the door, into the woods, getting as far away from the world as possible so that no one will be able to see the tears that are streaming down her usually cheerful face.

(With Chris and Chef)

"Aww... Look at all our little campers." Chris says cheerily, pointing at a monitor that shows all of the rooms. "Isn't that just adorable. Look at them all freezing." Shae was just walking in when she sees the monitor.

"Yeah, it is adorable." She mutters to herself sarcastically. Vince gives Shae a sympathetic look after just watching her fight with Tanner. He then proceeds to send a seething glare towards Tanner as he walks in, a look of guilt on his face.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Vince) "I can't believe Tanner would be so mean to his sister like that! I know I would never yell at my little sisters like that. Hell, I'd never even think about yelling at them! Once the challenge is over, Tanner's going down."_

END CONFESSIONAL

"Now should we make it even colder for the maggots?" Chef asks, a sadistic smile on his face. "Cause if you ask me, speedy maggot doesn't even look cold."

"Sure, why not. It'll make the challenge more challenging." Chris says breezily.

(Room 3: Desmond and Trudi)

"You're sure you don't need your shirt?" Trudi asks Desmond for what seems to be the thousandth time.

He just smiles in response. "I mean if they make it any colder, I might need it back, but we could always share. I mean after all, sharing is one of those golden rules, right?" He ask seductively.

Trudi blushes again and nods. "Yeah, it probably is…" Desmond then moves over so that he's sitting right next to Trudi and slides an arm around her.

"Whiles we're here, we might as well spend the time getting to know each other better." Desmond says, leaning in closer to her face.

Trudi giggles sweetly. "Yeah, we might as we-" Right at that moment, she turns her head at just the right angle and Desmond kisses her.

Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there! *Takes out a marker and draws a circle around Trudi and Desmond's now connected mouths* Is this what I think it is? Desmond sure is moving fastly with his plan, right?

And is that some tongue I see? Anyway, let's continue on.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Desmond) *Smirks proudly* "I undoubtedly have Trudi under my control now, so now I can use her to my advantage. This game is just too easy! Eat your heart out, Alejandro!"_

_(Trudi) *Smiling like there's no tomorrow* "Okay, so Desmond is really sweet! I just don't see why Lex seems to hate him! He's the nicest guy ever!" *Sighs dreamily* "Though I do trust Lex, and we are in an alliance, so I'll keep my guard up. Just in case Lex's suspicions are correct."_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 6: Owen and Richard)

Owen starts to stir in Richard's arms and he immediately starts freaking out. He quickly lays her down on the ground in front of him and as soon as she touches the ground, her eyes fly open. She looks over at Richard and frowns, sitting up to glare at him for taking away her warmth, but he doesn't know that's why she's glaring at him.

"Sorry." He mutters quietly. "You just looked cold, so I picked you up so you wouldn't freeze or anything." The expression on Owen's face softens, even if only just a tiny bit.

"Kinda like when we faced Death?" She asks quietly, looking down at the cold metal flooring. Richard's eyes go wide at the mention of one of the most notorious villains known to man.

"You can't possibly compare this to what happened then. You were legitimately dead for some time when that happened, but in this situation, you were just cold-" He starts explaining, but Owen cuts him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"You don't need to go telling that to the whole viewing audience, you know?" She says glaring at Richard, but she doesn't remove her hand. She feels him smirk under her hand. "What?" Suddenly, Richard scoops her up again in his arms, but she doesn't try to stop him like most would expect. In fact, she even allows herself to wrap her arms around Richard's neck as he sits her on his lap. They stay quiet for a few moments before Owen mutters a quiet "Thanks."

"No problem." Richard replies, smirking happily at Owen.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Owen) "Yeah, I know what some people back home are probably thinking now. You guys are either thinking that I'm a zombie, which is completely wrong; or you're thinking that me and Richard like each other, also wrong. See, I knew Richard before he signed me up for this, so if I say any of my innermost thoughts here, my friends back home will troll me to no end." Owen pauses for a moment. "Not that there's anything for them to troll me about."_

END CONFESSIONAL

(Room 7: Dryden and Roxy)

"You know, this challenge is really pointless." Dryden finally says in annoyance, looking up at Roxy.

"Yeah, but if we lose, we might get voted off!" She suddenly cries, grabbing his arm for a few seconds before letting go.

He glares at her hand for a moment before sighing in defeat and slumping against the wall. "That's true… might as well stay…"

(Room 9: Marcel and John)

"Marcel, I realize that you don't really like small spaces-" John starts, before getting cut off.

"Like hell I don't!" Marcel screams, still trying to get out of John's iron grip. "I'm a flippin' claustrophobe!"

"Just hear me out!" John yells, tightening his grip on the girl in his arms. "Richard is claustrophobic too, and I've been helping him through it and his claustrophobia has lessened since I met him. Maybe we can try some of the techniques I use with him?"

"Sorry, Johnny, but I just don't want to deal with my fear today. Chris, let me out!" Marcel yells as the door flies open.

(Room 3: Desmond and Trudi)

"So… why not you tell me a bit about yourself?" Trudi asks with a smile, clearly still feeling the effects of the kiss she had received from Desmond.

"Will you tell me about yourself as well?" Desmond asks, pecking Trudi lightly on the lips for a moment, smirking.

Trudi lets out a light-hearted laugh before replying. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

(Room 6: Owen and Richard)

Richard's breathing has started to become heavy again and Owen keeps trying to distract him with random facts. "Did you know that in Natoma, Kansas; it's illegal to throw knives at men wearing striped suits?" Owen asks him suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm the one who told you that fact." He says smiling at the thought that Owen would bother remembering that little fact he told her.

"Did you know that when Elvis died, he was about two hundred and thirty pounds? Or how about that when Winston Churchill was born, it was in the ladies bathroom at a party?" Owen asks next, laughing at the stupidity behind the facts.

"Yes, and yes." He says between laughs, looking longingly towards the door. Owen glances over at the door with him and frowns slightly.

"If you've had enough, we can go now…" She says quietly. Richard looks at her wide-eyed.

"But what if, when we leave, we lose the challenge for the team?" He asks worriedly.

"Then it's my fault. I mean, going back to my foster parents won't be that bad." Owen says, looking anywhere, but at Richard.

He just stares at her for a few seconds, eyes wide, before standing up, still carrying her, and walking over to the door. "I think we're done here." He mutters quietly as the door swings open.

(Room 7: Dryden and Roxy)

Dryden had started tapping his feet a while ago just out of boredom, which Roxy understands, but it's annoying her to no end!

"What do you think the chances are that there's another group from our team is still waiting it out?" Roxy asks suddenly.

(Room 3: Desmond and Trudi)

Desmond and Trudi are laughing at each others jokes now, but the jokes aren't funny enough for Chris to release them to the public eye. Sorry.

(Room 7: Dryden and Roxy)

"Want to flip a coin to choose what we do?" Dryden asks, pulling a half dollar out of his pocket. Roxy just shrugs at him. "Heads we stay, tails we go." He says quietly. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Roxy agrees, watching as Dryden flips the coin.

(With Chris and Chef)

"And the Screaming Rebels win, for once!" Chris cheers as Dryden and Roxy walk through the door.

"Crap! We couldn't have just stayed in there a little longer?" Roxy asks sarcastically, slightly glaring at Dryden who holds his hands up defensively.

"Anyway, now you just have to figure out who you're voting off, so get to it. And someone please separate Desmond and Trudi!" Chris announces, shoving all of the campers out of the room.

WITH THE SCREAMING REBELS

"So guys," Holly starts, "I think Owen may have some weaknesses she's trying to hide." Desmond looks up at this, his interest sparked at the possibility of learning more about the resident archer. "I think she doesn't really like her foster parents."

"No shit, Sherlock." Andrew says in an irritated tone.

"Shut it, perv!" Holly growls, glaring at Andrew. "So like I was saying, since Owen has foster parents, she may have had past trauma. Also, she has had a near death-"

"Richard said she was legitimately dead for some time, actually." Ivy points out, a smirk on her face. "I wonder what the story behind the event is?"

"Now's really not the time, Ivy." Holly says exasperatedly. "Anyways, so Owen most likely had some past trauma and she is, at the very least, friends with Richard and John.

"Now onto Richard. I think that he may have a slight crush on Owen, so we can manipulate him that way. He also seems to have an extreme metabolism, so we can try to manipulate him into telling us why, maybe?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Aly nods in understanding, "but how are we going to pull it off?"

"Catch him off guard, obviously." Holly scoffs. "Either that, or we can bribe him with food."

"But how can you be so sure he'll comply?" Jeremy asks skeptically.

"We can't be sure, but if we keep him away from food for a while, he should agree to tell us." Holly says deviously. Lex gives Holly a look of confusion.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Lex) "I'm not sure what Holly's up to, and I don't think I like it. If Richard really does have the metabolism we think he has, then keeping food away from him would be a bad thing. Plus, how are we supposed to control something like that? I don't trust her or Desmond. Especially not Desmond. I think he's messing with Trudi and I don't like that. It will create tension in me and Trudi's alliance. Not a good thing."_

END CONFESSIONAL

WITH THE KILLER MACES

"So…" Dryden starts, looking over his fellow teammates with a look of sadness. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Well I don't think we should discuss it mainly because it will just end in arguments." Roxy tells them, a look of worry on her face.

"Actually," Marcel pipes up, "I think I know who should go home, but since you want us to vote separately, guess we can't lessen the amount of arguments within the group." She says this in a way that sounds manipulative, but not in a bad way.

"So you're saying that if we vote this person you're thinking of off, there will be less arguments?" Roxy asks carefully, a look of hope on her face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Marcel replies. "Also, I think Shae would vote for this person anyway after seeing what happened today." Roxy has a look of confusion on her face, but a wave of realization washes over her as she nods in recognition.

CONFESSIONAL

_(Roxy) "If Tanner did anything to hurt Shae, he should be going home! He deserves it!"_

_(Vince) "Maybe instead of beating up Tanner for hurting his sister, I can just make sure that everyone will vote him off."_

END CONFESSIONAL

AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT

"Killer Maces," Chris cheers with a smirk, "this is your first elimination ceremony. So let's go over all the things you should know… You all will each receive a marshmallow except for one. That person will leave on The Boat of Losers, and never come back. Got it? Good. Now please keep the side comments to yourselves as I list off the names. Shae, Vince, Roxy, Kevin, John, Dryden, Owen, Richard…" Chris tosses the marshmallows all around the same time without really looking where he's throwing, and all the marshmallows somehow end up with Richard.

"Is this real life?" Richard asks in awe, looking lovingly at the eight marshmallows in his hands. Owen elbows Richard in the arm, causing him to drop all of the marshmallows and his eyes immediately darken.

Chris lets out his signature cackle, pointing at Richard. "Dude, you must be messed up if you're that upset over food." Chris dramatically wipes an invisible tear from his eye before going completely blank. "It's all come down to Tanner and Marcel. Tanner, you made your sister cry. That doesn't usually go well with other people. Marcel, you went crazy psycho right when you realized you were in a small space and you cursed at me. Not cool. Anyway, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Marcel."

"Kinda saw that one coming…" Tanner sighs, dropping his head into his hands. "Guess I'll get going."

CONFESSIONAL

_(Vince) "If that little bastard thought he could make his sister cry and get away with it, he had another thing comin'."_

END CONFESSIONAL

SCREAMING REBELS CABIN: GIRLS SIDE

"Thank God we won!" Aly cheers, smiling to herself. "Now we don't have to deal with the drama of voting someone off!"

"It does feel good, doesn't it?" Holly says smugly "Let's try and keep it this way. It's so much more peaceful."

"But peace isn't fun." Ivy retorts evilly. "What's more fun is scaring the wits out of someone."

"If you want to scare someone, you need to know what scares them." Lex points out. "And who knows, maybe they'll have another 'Phobia Factor' episode or something?"

"Though it would be a bittersweet think if they did do that." Holly sighs. "We'd have to face our own fears which I'm pretty sure would not be fun."

"But if it meant another victory, it wouldn't be so bad… right?" Trudi reasons.

"I guess not…" Holly concedes. "So we'll just have to make it worse for the Killer Maces."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that was episode 3! Again, sorry about not letting you vote. I wasn't sure if you guys would vote Tanner out like I needed to happen. Next episode, you will get to vote! Just remember that your characters don't know what is said about them in the confessionals or what happens when they're not in a scene, so no basing your votes on that kind of stuff. I also want you to send me a PM (if you have an account) and tell me why you voted for a person and also so that it will be easier for me to contact you when I update the chapter to have the elimination ceremony if that makes any sense.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me how to make this story better! Next chapter, I'll try to focus on the guys and gals who have kinda been a little ignored, but please do remember that if your character doesn't show up as much, it's not because I don't like them (which would be a complete and utter lie), it's because I'm scared I'll do a bad job portraying them. So if you feel I'm doing a bad job at portraying your character, let me know! That way I can ask you how I should be writing your character.**

**Also, I may have forgotten to mention this, but I update stories almost immediately after I finish the chapter unless I don't have access to a computer. (Then I get Field Empathy to "hack" into my account. {I've known her in real life since I was five, so I trust her.}) So if I don't update in a while, it's because the chapter's not done yet. If you want more frequent updates, check either my FictionPress or my deviantART. My main focus right now is on my story 'Athena' on FictionPress because I want to possibly get it published as my senior graduation project (right now I'm a sophomore), so please know that that story comes first to me. I try to make time to work on this story, I really do, but sometimes it's hard. Just know that I'll never give up on this story as long as you keep reviewing! (I recently got my 40th review on 'Athena' from Northrnstar, so a shout out to you!)**

**Anyway, please let me know if you have any ideas for future challenges and whatnot. If you know a story you'd like to see advertised, please let me know so I can look at the story and talk to the author of that story. Thank you for reading this.**

**Bye-bye all you rainbow cloud believers!**

**~RCA**


End file.
